Seven Love Letters
by The Everything Theory
Summary: Luka and her friends decide to play a prank on the new student Miku by sending her fake anonymous love letters and having Luka befriend her. Through the confusion, love, hate, drama, and all the little moments, they never expected Miku to believe it, nor did Luka expect to actually fall for her. [Please look at the note at the end of ch. 22 (last chapter)! Thanks!]
1. I

**Seven Love Letters**

 _\- I -_

* * *

 **[LUKA]**

 _I lost her._

That was all I could think.

"Miku…"

She grasped a crumpled piece of paper in her clenched hand, inhaling a shaky breath, her tear-filled teal eyes hidden under her bangs. I couldn't even look at the small girl in front of me.

"Luka, how could you?" It was almost inaudible. I listened to the way her voice cracked. I wish I didn't.

The room was so still and deathly quiet that it seemed like every noise had been absorbed into the white walls which were slowly closing in. The painful ticks of the clock was what shattered what would've been complete silence. That, and the pounding of my heart contrasted to my body, frozen in place and unable to move a muscle.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I wanted to cry and scream and just say _something_ , but nothing came out. I choked on the pain in the absence of words.

"I…"

"Luka, I trusted you!"

A tear rolled down her cheek, and I couldn't kiss it away this time.

It was as if a thousand words were hanging there, lingering in the dead air, none of them coming to mind. The ones that did, I couldn't say.

All I could think was, I'm _sorry, Miku… I'm so sorry…_

She dropped the note. The door slammed. It landed face-up on the ground. I was alone, alone with those five words scribbled in my writing in blue pen, a blatant lie staring back at me.

 _"I love you, Hatsune Miku."_

Now, how did everything end up like this, you ask?

Well, it all started on a Monday in early September, a day with nothing special and everything to hold…

* * *

The clock on the wall ticked by at an agonizingly slow pace as the teacher's words rolled out like a waterfall, streaming sentences like they did every year at the start of the school year, simply fading past my apathetic mind. I could tell the students around me tried their best to pay attention, but spotted a few caving in as they subtly slipped out their phones beneath their desks or doodled on their notebooks or even buried their heads in their arms and fell asleep.

I sat towards the back in my homeroom, impatiently waiting out the last class of the shortened first day of school, instinctively checking the time every few moments, hoping more time had passed and disappointingly realizing only thirty seconds slipped by.

Lily sat two desks away on my right. I tried to catch my best friend's eye, noticing her icy blue orbs were narrowed, staring down, likely looking at her phone. The blond girl glanced over and rolled her eyes playfully towards the teacher, who was still rambling on—something about attitude and proper high school behavior now—and I gave a quiet giggle back.

I sighed disinterestedly, propping my arm up on the desk by my elbow and resting my cheek on the back of my hand. Suddenly, I snapped out of my daze as the teacher stopped pacing around with his repetitive lectures and announced something.

"It seems she's arrived," he commented, finally concluding the boring speeches. A few heads turned to look at the front of the room as a turquoise-haired girl I've never seen before walked shyly through the door, trying not to make eye contact with all the unfamiliar gazes. I tilted my head curiously as I took in the image of her.

She had a petite build, and was at least a few inches shorter than me. Her sleek hair almost reached down to her ankles, kept in two long pigtails, and she had wide teal eyes that fit her hair color quite nicely. Her gaze was fixated on the ground as our teacher put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, telling the class something about her just moving to this city and to make her feel welcome.

Hatsune Miku. That's who she had introduced herself as. The name was etched in my mind.

I could hear some girls whispering and see a few boys eyeing her while smirking at their friends as the new girl walked quietly to the vacant desk right in front of mine and sat down. I had to admit, she was quite cute, but she didn't seem like the type of person I would be associated with.

Class felt long and achingly slow. Lily excused herself to use the restroom in the middle of class and never came back. I almost considered it, but I was definitely not one to ditch, especially not on the first day. I retained my good student image. I waited the class out, in the meantime staring at Miku's delicate movements, the way her long pigtails swayed gently with every action she made. She was pure, pretty in that soft and graceful but slightly childish way.

For some reason, this girl interested me.

I always made sure I was kind and polite to new students, to make a good impression, perhaps. Nearly all the students have at least heard of me. Lily was very popular, that was for certain. Everybody knew her. So were most of her friends. As I became close friends with them, I wasn't even aware of all the new people who started noticing me. Maybe some people liked the attention—they did—but me, not as much. None of the attention was from anyone I really wanted it to be from anyway.

The sudden sound of the bell ringing was almost the most relieving noise all day. I barely stood up when I heard the teacher's voice booming over the loud clanging of chairs and students whooping excitedly, telling us to sit down again or we'll all have detention.

"The bell doesn't dismiss you, I do" was perhaps the worst sentence ever spoken at that moment.

Shutting out the groaning and irritated retorts of the students as they had no choice but to obey the teacher, I slid my phone out silently when I felt a short buzzing vibration in my pocket.

A text from Lily flashed on the bright screen as I opened it: **Meet me and the others in front of the school after class ends. Ur not busy right? Bc I have a fun idea ;)**

I quickly made a mental note of that while I hid my phone again to avoid the teacher possibly taking it away. I didn't even realize I never responded to her as I stepped out of the classroom after we were finally dismissed, vanished away into the large swarm of students filling every corner of the hallways, and faintly noticed two wide teal eyes glancing in my direction before I got lost amidst the commotion of everything again.

* * *

 **A/N: Heeeeeeello everybody! :) I'll try to avoid putting too many A/Ns because I believe it takes away from the story. But this was just a fun plot that popped into my mind. This story will switch POVs between Luka and Miku, and perhaps even other characters if it comes to that. I'll leave the rating at T, because this will contain some innuendoes, hints at adult themes, and course language, but nothing too explicit.**

 **This is my first story so please leave a review, it'll only take a few seconds of your life, whether you liked it or didn't like it, I appreciate every single one. Please with cookies? c:**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day! :-)**


	2. II

**Seven Love Letters**

 _\- II -_

* * *

 **[MIKU]**

One of the first things I did when I got home that day was bury myself into my bed.

Mikuo, my older brother, had been downstairs on the couch with his new boyfriend—a tall pink-haired boy named Luke or something like that who had showed Mikuo around after we just moved here—when I opened the front door to my house and stepped inside. Of course, I was very happy for him, like any little sister would be. I had known he was gay for a while, but still showed as much support as I could when he confessed to me, knowing it took courage to do that. As delighted as I was that he seemed to love Luke-or-something a lot, coming home and being greeted with the two cuddling and kissing and completely oblivious to me was a little awkward in the least.

I slipped off my shoes, hanging up my jacket right after, and forced a slightly crooked smiled while calling out, "I'm home, Mikuo!"

Two pairs of widened eyes—one teal, one icy blue—immediately stared over in my direction in surprise. I suppressed a giggle as they both blushed and Mikuo stood up shakily, flustered, with a hand on the back of his neck. Luke-or-something stared over too, and I gave a small wave to him, though I didn't know him well or anything. All I knew was that he lived somewhere around in the neighborhood nearby, and that he and my brother had been dating for a few weeks now.

"M-Miku, welcome back! U-Um…" Mikuo stammered, trying to regain his composure. "So… how was your first day of school here?"

"It's alright," I murmured with a shrug. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Ah, cool, cool…" my brother replied with an awkward smile and nodded repeatedly. I could tell he wasn't focused on what we were saying, so I decided to let him off easy this time.

"I'm going to go to my room now," I piped up, walking towards the stairs. "You kids have fun!"

As I climbed up to my room upstairs, I could still hear the fading voices of a confused Luke-or-something and Mikuo yelling playfully at me. I laughed and swung around the doorframe into my room, closing the door behind me as I immediately fell over onto my bed, face down, arms splayed out.

Nearly constructing a messy fort over my head with all the pillows I gathered, I relished the cool but comforting softness. Taking a glance at the digital clock on my side table, it flashed the numbers 10:02 in neon blue. It was still in the afternoon. The first day of school had been shortened to only more than an hour, and the day mainly consisted of lectures and expectations for the school year from our homeroom teacher. Tomorrow would be the first official day, you could say. I couldn't help the mixed feeling of nervousness and excitement that fluttered in my chest, because of one main reason in particular.

I took a deep breath, slid out my phone from my pocket, and decided to message my good friend Rin.

* * *

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Hey!

Hey, Rin!

Sorry I haven't gotten around to talking with you lately; I've been busy.

How're you and Len doing? :)

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: Hey!

OMG MIKU! I missed you soooo muuuuuchhh!

Doing awesome! Len misses you a lot btw ;)

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: Hey!

I was only offline for two days though, haha.

Oh stop… Tell him hi for me though, can you?

I really miss both of you and all the others. Even that kid who kept stealing my leeks.

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: Hey!

Two days is still a lot. I'm Miku-deprived. I can't live anymore.

Aww we all miss you too!

How're you and Mikuo? How's your new city and school? Any hot guys there? Or in your case, any hot girls? (winkwink)

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: Hey!

Mikuo's pretty good. He got a new boyfriend if I hadn't mentioned it before.

It's alright, just a regular school I guess.

Um, that wasn't the first thing I paid attention to… but…

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: Hey!

Ooh niceee! Tell your bro I said congrats!

But? BUT?

You've got a crush already?! I knew it! ;D

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: Hey!

No no no! That's not it at all! Stop jumping to conclusions! Dx

It's just… there was this one girl who was kind of maybe really gorgeous and caught my eye and…

Ack, never mind!

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: Hey!

Whoa whoa, fess up! Don't "ack, never mind" me!

What's her name? What grade? What does she look like? Did you even talk to her? Do you even know her name?

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: Hey!

MIKU IF YOU DON'T ANSWER I WILL SPAM YOU, GIRL

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: Hey!

Um… not really…

I didn't talk to her or anything, but she was in the same class as me, so she's probably in 11th grade too.

She's a bit taller than me, long pink hair, blue eyes. I can't really describe it, she just looked very… graceful and stunning.

Annnd I'm already talking too much. I barely know her, it's nothing!

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: Hey!

Nothing?!1!?

16 years and you've never even had a real crush, I think this is worth something.

Go talk to her tomorrow! And update me on what happens! Update me or I'm not getting you anything for your birthday!

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: Hey!

I told you, I don't even know her! I'm probably not going to ever get the chance anyway. She seemed like she'd be the popular type.

I just think she's pretty, it's not like I actually have a crush on her.

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: Hey!

Whatever you saaaaay… ;)

Anyway, I need to go now, ttyl!

Love ya!

* * *

Miku sighed as she stared at the texts on the bright phone screen contrasted against the darkness of her room. The blinds were shut and clouds had rolled by in the sky, obstructing the sun, making everything seem dimmer and later than it actually was.

The turquoise-haired girl couldn't pull her gaze away. Rin's messages flashed in her mind.

 _I don't_ like _her,_ Miku thought positively. _How can I like someone when I don't even know them?_ _It's just a phase._

But although she kept repeating this to herself, she still felt a faint, strange sensation of an excited fluttering in her stomach when she conjured up the image of the pinkette in her head again.

 **Love you too** , Miku typed and closed her phone, reaching her arm over and setting it face-down on her desk.

She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, wondering things that eventually led to other thoughts that eventually led to her falling asleep. When she woke up that night, the only sources of light in the room was the dim glow of the moon through the windowpanes, the clock that shone 11:48, and a last reminder text from Rin.

* * *

 **A/N: First of all, thank you _sososo_ much for the reviews/favorites/follows and over 200 views! I never expected people to actually like it, but that gives me more confidence to continue updating this story. I already have more than 10 chapters written and they aren't long so I'll try to update frequently, and depending on how many people seem to enjoy reading it. ^u^ Not all of the story will be in that text message format, but there will be lot of parts like that if you don't mind. I'll also be replying to reviews at the bottom so forget what I said earlier about A/Ns haha, it's easier for me this way and I can reply to guest reviews since I can't PM them. :-)**

 **Guest (guest):** **Thank you, I'm glad you do! It was just a fun idea I came up with that expanded into something more.**

 **Brightest Days Ahead: Thanks so much, you too. :)**

 **REBELS AGAINST GOD: No problem, you're an amazing writer by the way! ^ ^ Arigato!**

 **Narcissistic Gemini: Thank you so much! I hate rushed plots too, don't worry. :P**

 **Sonia4et: This will be a LukaxMiku story so if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. But I'm glad you stuck around. c: And funny, you mentioning LukaxLily… hint hint, foreshadowing. ;D**

 **Negitoro Fivever (guest): I totally agree. Thank you! :-)**

 **Ae123monkey: We'll see how it progresses and you'll just have to see, but nothing too tragic or angsty. :)**

 **ErzaVsErzaFan (guest): Thanks, I hope you stay! P.S. Fairy Tail rocks. ^–^**


	3. III

**Seven Love Letters**

 _\- III -_

* * *

 **[LUKA]**

I could feel my eyes widening as their words registered.

I was in front of the school right after class ended, just like my friend had wanted. There, I met up with her and three others. The blonde in front of me nodded with a smirk on her face, her arms crossed over her chest. Meiko, Gumi, and Miki were by her side as I just stood there, unsure of what else to say.

"W-Why?" was the only thing that ended up coming to my mind.

"Just as a fun little game, you know?" Lily answered as she waved her hand dismissively, the smirk now a half-smile.

"Well, I still don't think it's… right to play around with someone like that," I murmured, choosing my words carefully. For some reason, I already knew there was no way out of this for me. When Lily wanted something, she got it. But I wasn't the type who was interested in these games and pranks, so I tried my best to squirm out of it.

I felt an arm around my neck and looked over, seeing Miki grin at me. "Don't worry about it! It's just an innocent little prank. It's never hurt anyone before." Gumi nodded in approval while Meiko—the oldest of us—listened quietly, leaning against the bars of the bicycle racks and staring at the other students who streamed by, occasionally acknowledging whoever waved or called to her.

"Plus, I really doubt she's going to take it too seriously," the green-haired girl added. "Relax, it's going to be fun!"

Lily turned her deep blue gaze from them back at me, the wide smile (I knew her enough to spot the half-heartedness in that smile) still on her lips. "We'll never know until we try, right?"

I sighed, staring at the ground, admitting defeat. I began to retort, "But why am I the one who has to—"

"Awesome! I love you!" the blond-haired teen chimed in the middle of my sentence and gave me a quick hug before strolling off cheerfully with Miki and Gumi.

I glanced over at the brown-haired girl who was still here, walking towards her car.

"Meiko, wait!" I called out suddenly, and she turned around with a quizzical look on her face. I began to laugh nervously, remembering my older brother took the car today. "Can you, maybe… give me a ride?"

She sighed and groaned, swinging her keys on her finger. " _Again_?" I gave a sheepish smile and the older girl rolled her eyes playfully. "Get in."

My smile grew wider as I opened the door. Right when I was about to step in, I heard Meiko state impishly:

"But if this prank somehow goes wrong, it's all on you."

* * *

I opened my phone for the umpteenth time that night.

 _11:16 PM_ appeared in black on the screen, which was almost blindingly bright due to the pitch-blackness of everything else in my room. Sliding the brightness level down to almost zero so I could actually make out the words on the screen, I spotted Lily's name in my contacts list since I had texted her recently, and memories of eight hours ago flashed in my mind.

I'm not sure which one of them thought of it, but after I met up with the four, Lily had proposed an idea for a prank…

 _"So you'll send anonymous love notes to her," she was saying eagerly, "and we can slip them in her locker and see how she reacts. But only you will write them; we need the handwriting to be consistent so she doesn't suspect anything. We can start tomorrow."_

 _I tilted my head and stared at her skeptically. "Why on Miku? She just came here."_

 _"Exactly, she doesn't know anyone or anything too well yet, and she seems like the type to fall for something like this," Lily explained._

 _"This just seems wrong," I murmured, subdued. "Any of you can do it. I'm not interested."_

 _Gumi piped up, "Your handwriting is the neatest, though! If any of us wrote it, I bet she wouldn't even understand what we're trying to say."_

 _"Plus, you'll try to befriend Miku," Miki chimed in enthusiastically in her usual buoyant mood. "Talk to her, whatever you have to do. This way you can observe her."_

 _I bit my lip and stared down in thought, still hesitant about the whole idea. "I'm not as approachable or talkative as you. I still don't think I can…"_

 _"Please, Luka?" Lily stepped closer and pouted. She'd done this a thousand times before to get what she wants. I wasn't going to get lured in again, I wasn't going to…_

 _"_ If _I do," I said, emphasizing the word "if", "am I supposed to keep the letters anonymous or write a fake name or something?"_

 _Meiko rested her chin on her palm and tapped her cheek. "Hmm… you could just sign it with the letter L for now."_

 _"But what if she's suspicious of—" I began, quickly cut off by Lily.  
_

 _"There's a million people whose names begin with L," she drawled sarcastically. "I doubt she'll believe it's you. Also, she'd probably think it's a guy."_

 _I stared at my shoes, at the sidewalk, at the trees, at the passersby. I didn't want to answer nor be part of this prank. I had a feeling this wouldn't end well, but looking into the wide puppy gazes of Lily and the others, I didn't think I had any other choice._

 _"So, will you do it?"_

At the time, I never expected saying "yes"—or rather, muttering a dubious "um"—would change my life.

Somehow I ended up agreeing to their little prank.

I closed my eyes as the digital clock turned to 11:48, the red numbers glowing in the spreading darkness, praying for tomorrow to come slowly. I could already imagine this going very wrong, though I tried to think rationally as means to comfort myself.

 _It's just a fun, harmless game… right?_

* * *

 **REBELS AGAINST GOD: Thank you again, I'm glad you like it! I was a bit hesitant at first, to be honest. :-) And you'll see!**

 **Negitoro Fivever (guest): Who doesn't? cx Thanks, I'll try to keep the updates frequent!**

 **Ae123monkey: You'll see. :) And I will, haha!**

 **Zephyrus (guest): I'm really glad you like it! ^ ^**

 **BOIZ: No, I'm not annoyed at you at all! Thank you so much for reviewing! :P**

 **AwesomeTrinket: *salutes* Yes, ma'am! **

**Fany 3 (guest): I'm very happy you do! c:**

 **Unknown (guest): I love the feedback! To portray them as humans that do make bad choices and make mistakes, and not perfect characters, means I've done my job right. ^–^ I already have over 10 chapters written and that's only the beginning! Since the chapters are short and I like to update often, expect the story to be on the longer side. :-)**

 **ErzaVsErzaFan (guest): Like always. ;) **


	4. IV

**Seven Love Letters**

 _\- IV -_

* * *

 **[MIKU]**

Rin hadn't stopped with the reminder texts.

I was walking to school, tuning in the birdsong that almost got drowned out in the chattering of other people and buzzing traffic. I watched the passing scenes of houses and trees that leaned up to kiss the sky, utility poles and rows of small birds that perched on the wires, almost forgetting I was in a city for a second. I lived in a neighborhood where there weren't any tall skyscrapers, which I liked. I could nearly imagine I was back in my old home.

As the other students swarmed past me in groups, all lively and bubbling with excitement as they surrounded their friends, I shuffled away to the side to let them pass.

I remembered Mikuo's words, repeated over and over again before I went out.

"Make some friends," he had suggested, with the same encouraging grin he always sported.

I only gave a meek smile back. "We'll see," I had mumbled. I knew I was never the popular type, the outgoing, talkative, fashionable, good-at-everything kind of person. I never hung around the "cool kids" either. Back at my old school, my two best friends were Rin and Len, and frankly, I was comfortable with that friendship. They were all I needed. I doubted I could make many new friends here soon. They already had their groups and cliques and crowds. It wasn't as easy to make new friends in high school as it was in grade school.

As the school came into view ahead and I checked the time on my phone to make sure I wasn't late—twelve minutes to spare, I saw as I exhaled in relief—I realized the screen had lit up repeatedly. Messages from my best friend popped up one by one. I rolled my eyes playfully and opened them up.

* * *

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** [no subject]

ARE YOU AT SCHOOL YET

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** [no subject]

DID YOU TALK TO HER TODAY

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** [no subject]

GIVE ME A PICTURE

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** [no subject]

ARE YOU AWAKE YET

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: [no subject]

I'm still on the way to school.

You need to calm down! :p

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: [no subject]

Darn, your school starts later than mine! Luckyyyyy.

I'm in history class right now. Teacher barely looks at us. I wouldn't even have my phone if it wasn't for that fact.

Get me a picture if you can? *bats eyelashes*

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: [no subject]

Oh, so I guess I'll just randomly walk up to her and snap a picture.

 _Totally_ normal!

Anyway, I doubt I'll even see her today. I don't know if we have any classes together besides homeroom. Seeing my luck, probably not.

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: [no subject]

Hey, a girl can dream!

And you don't know that for sure. I mean, who knows, maybe something will happen today ;)

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: [no subject]

It's only the second day of school, I really don't think so…

Plus, can you not make such a big deal about this? I told you it's nothing.

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: [no subject]

You're a teen girl and you've never had one crush. Don't you think that's bizarre?

Come onnnnnn, this is exciting! I just want to know what happens, kay?

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: [no subject]

Siiigh…

Fine fine, I'll tell you, but I really don't think anything's going to happen.

The bell's gonna ring in a few minutes, I'm going to go now! See you!

* * *

Rin never ended up replying to that last message. Chances are the history teacher caught her.

I don't remember much from the morning of that second day. Rushing around in the vacant hallways as the bell rang, indicating the start of class, I was frantically searching for the right classrooms. Dropping textbooks, panicking and flustered, I knew I wasn't off to a good start. Forget anything Rin said, I could barely get to the right classes.

"Math… Room 132…" I mumbled to myself, knowing I was already several minutes late to the last class of that day, trying my best to read the time table and school map given to us. I swung around the corridor and hesitantly approached a door, looking at the plastic sign above the doors.

 _Is this it?_

I twisted the silver knob, poked my head inside and was about to walk in. More than two dozen heads with goggles and students in white lab coats turned towards me and I quickly felt my face grow hot.

"May I help you?" a stern, somewhat ticked off female voice sounded as a middle-ages lady peered irritatedly over at me.

Wrong class! It looked like they were in the middle of some kind of science experiment. I shook my head and avoided looking into their eyes, managing to stutter out, "U-Um, no, ma'am! You see, I-I was looking for another classroom and if you could tell me where—"

"We are in the middle of something, young lady. If you don't need anything, I would appreciate if you didn't interrupt us as that is very rude." The female teacher proceeded to close the door and I could only step back as the door slammed, hearing snickers from students inside the class.

 _Interrupt? Rude? And_ I'm _the one at fault here?_ I thought to myself as I stomped away, downcast. Seeing no staff around in the halls, I turned my brisk walk into a run.

 _Already 9 minutes late! How did this hap—_

"Ow!"

I suddenly felt an impact. I had ran into something, or someone. Specifically, a soft surface. I stumbled back and regained my composure quickly, looking up to see if the other person was alright and lent them a hand, blurting out apologies.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I—"

But those words got caught in my throat and were quickly forgotten.

"Miku…?"

I was met with two beautiful aqua blue eyes under pink bangs, looking as surprised as I was. I felt my own eyes widen as I realized.

"Y-You!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for a bit of a slow start, everyone! ^_^ I needed the story to progress at the right pace. Thank you to the people who've reviewed every chapter so far, thank you to the new fans, and thank you to the silent readers as well! :)**

 **Ae123monkey: Won't be a good story without some suspense, right? *u***

 **Unknown (guest): In the end, I think everyone makes mistakes, Miku included. But I'm not gonna say too much! :-) And haha, I wanted Meiko to have a bit of a wilder side but settled on portraying her like this. I personally think it fits her. Thanks for the long review as always! :)**

 **REBELS AGAINST GOD: So it does! Thank you for reviewing. :D**

 **Negitoro Fivever (guest): When does a group of teenagers' plan ever end well, amirite? cx**

 **Rin Owens: I'm very glad you do! :) And not for a while, but you'll see! **


	5. V

**Seven Love Letters**

 _\- V -_

* * *

 **[LUKA]**

It might have taken three or four seconds after I saw who ran into me for her name to sink in.

 _Miku?_

All of a sudden, something snapped into place inside my mind—some kind of puzzle piece that completed the picture—and I couldn't pull my surprised gaze away as I was frozen in place.

 _Oh my gosh, it's her._

Meanwhile, the pigtailed girl was frantically spewing out apologies and making sure I was okay. It wasn't anything bad. I regained my composure pretty swiftly, taking my hand off of her shoulder, which I was using for balance.

Miku bent over in a slight bow. "It was an accident, I'm so sorry!"

It was only a bit after when she actually stared up at me (she was at least a few inches shorter, I discerned as I saw her up close) and looked like she knew me. Her round teal eyes widened and a rosy blush settled across her face. I didn't blame her, I would've been embarrassed too.

Shaking the thoughts of Lily and the others out of my head, I focused on the situation in front of me. I smiled as comfortingly and politely as I could. "It's alright, I'm totally fine. Don't worry about it!"

"Thank you… um…" the shorter girl murmured, avoiding eye contact, and I suddenly realized I knew her, but I had never told her who I was.

"Where are my manners, my name's Megurine Luka," I introduced myself. "Just call me Luka." I didn't even notice a faint smile was still on my face.

"I'm Hatsune Miku," she said, probably instinctively, smiling back.

"I know," I replied with a slight chuckle, smoothening my skirt. "We're in the same homeroom, right?"

"R-Right, I guess we are," she laughed nervously, as if just remembering that fact. She suddenly perked up and tilted her head at me. "Aren't you supposed to be at your class too?"

"Ah, I was just bringing something down to the office for my teacher," I explained.

"I see. So, um, Luka… I was trying to get to my last class. I have math but I can't find the class and I'm already late and I was hoping…" She looked up at me hopefully with a sheepish smile and I couldn't help but feel my heart skip a beat.

I averted my gaze. "O-Oh, of course, I'll show you there! I have math last too, actually. What classroom do you have?"

She glanced down at her piece of paper. "Says here… Room 132," the turquoise-haired girl read.

"Really? We're in the same class, then." I smiled. "A lot of new students have trouble finding that room. I'll take you there."

The hallways were completely deserted except for us—the muted sound of our shoes clacking against the hard, polished floor—and perhaps the occasional janitor that strolled by. I led Miku down the corridor, her walking slightly faster to catch up with my steps.

We stood close, but not close enough. Our shoulders barely brushed against one another's. For some reason, I felt a sudden wave of self-consciousness as we strolled beside each other. I took a quick glance over at the smaller girl, only to find she was also looking at me. She blushed and quickly turned away, and I suppressed a giggle.

 _I think I like this girl._

She was quite sweet. I honestly felt bad—well, badder—about pranking her. I thought about telling Lily and the others to perhaps try it on someone different, but I couldn't back out now. A sense of worry and unease began creeping up inside me and I became more hesitant about the whole prank by the second. Befriend her. Miki's voice rang in my head. That had been part of the plan, hadn't it?

When Miku looked over at me, concern lining her teal orbs, and asked if anything was wrong, I simply shook my head and smiled.

"No… nothing at all."

* * *

"I'm very sorry it took longer than I expected." I dipped my head as I stepped through the door, Miku right behind me, huffing slightly. The class quieted down as they turned to stare at us. I heard some whispers sweep through the room and ignored them, though I could clearly hear they were talking about us. I was used to it by now.

"Me too," the shorter girl added, doing the same. "I couldn't find the classroom at first, so Luka had to show me the way."

The math teacher—a short man with a chubby figure and greying hair—peered through his round glasses and lifted his wrist, checking the time on his watch.

"You're already nineteen minutes late to class… Hatsune Miku, is it?" he grumbled. "You should know I follow very strict rules. If this happens again—"

"If anything, it's my fault, Mr. Jones. Don't be too hard on Miku, she just came here," I interrupted. Said girl was staring at me as I continued, "I'm sorry and I'll make sure this doesn't happen again."

Mr. Jones muttered something about this generation and lack of time sense and hating his job before letting us off without any punishments because "it was only the second day". After he sent us off, I walked over and sat down in my usual seat, second row, fourth from the right. Miku went to the only other desk available, which was somewhere towards the back of the room.

The teacher silenced the last murmurs between the students and turned to the whiteboard, beginning to write up something in black marker. I heard the shuffling of pages as everyone flipped open to the right page of their textbooks and notebooks and began jotting notes down.

I was about to do the same when I felt someone's gaze on me. Turning my head around, I saw Miku trying to catch my eye from a few rows back.

She mouthed a "thank you" over in my direction.

For a moment, I let myself forget about the prank completely. I subtly winked at her, and turned to focus my attention to the front of the class, though for the entire period, my mind was somewhere else.

* * *

 **Ae123monkey: I love fluff just as much as the next fangirl, believe me, and there definitely will be fluffy moments but conflict is needed if I want to continue this story. :P Hope you stick around even if it's not the happy story you wanted. I promise the ending isn't tragic or anything. :)**

 **Erika The Witch: Glad you do! :-)**

 **Yuuki Koe: I'm really happy you love it! You're French, right? That's cool. ^ ^ I learned some French in school but I'm pretty bad at it haha. **

**Lolicon001: Thank you so much! **

**Rin Owens: I'm glad you like the idea, seemed like something Miku would do. cx**

 **Guest (guest): It always does. =u=**


	6. VI

**Seven Love Letters**

 _\- VI -_

* * *

 **[MIKU]**

I was sure the note wasn't there that morning.

Math class had just ended. The bell rang, and the students excitedly rushed out of the classroom, filling the hallways with loud but idle chatter, filing out of the school…

I immediately searched around for a certain pink-haired girl as I was packing away my things, but soon everyone but me had already streamed out and I realized I was alone.

I glanced outside at the large window on one side of the classroom. A large tree's leaves rustled in the autumn breeze. Sunlight streamed through, flooding into the room. Beyond that, I could spot buildings, gradually getting taller as they neared the main city. Wisps of snowy white clouds rolled by the cerulean sky. I exhaled when I didn't notice I was holding my breath as I got caught up in the tranquil scene, trying to filter out the noisy whoops and howls and talk of the students. My mind started to wander. Homework, tomorrow's classes, what was for dinner, the usual. And…

 _Luka…_

I couldn't help but think back to earlier. It was the first time I actually interacted with her, and I must've looked like a complete idiot in front of her. I groaned inwardly, mentally slapping myself as I felt my cheeks grow warm at the memory.

Trying to get her image out of my head for once, I headed out of the class to my locker, which was towards the end of the hallway. I made a silent note to message Rin on what happened today. It was going to make her think I had a crush on Luka for sure. Which I didn't.

I saw her again in the halls, standing by some lockers with a group of her friends. She was surrounded by many other students, both guys and girls. I slowed down my pace as I tried to catch a glimpse of her, but the blur of passing people made it difficult. I averted my gaze down to the ground and briskly walked away when I saw her notice me staring. Some snickers and whispers ensued, and I didn't stick around long enough to know what they were saying. Of course, a pretty, smart student like her would be popular; she always had people around her. There was no room for me. What was I even thinking in the first place?

When I finally arrived there, I opened my locker to put away the books I didn't need, but before I could set them down, something caught my eye. Something white.

 _A note?_ I wondered to myself.

Curiously, I took out the adeptly folded piece of paper before closing my locker, unfolding it. Neat printing in light blue pen (my favorite color; was it just a coincidence?) lined the note.

 _This can't be what I think it is, right…?_

My eyes widened as I slowly and carefully swept my gaze down the page and started reading:

 _"Dear Miku…"_

* * *

 **To:** Rin **  
From:** Miku **  
Subject:** HELP

RIN! I have news!

·

 **To:** Miku **  
From:** Rin **  
Subject:** Re: HELP

HOLY CRAB DID SOMETHING HAPPEN BETWEEN YOU TWO?

GIVE ME THE DEETS RIGHT NOW GURL.

P.S. Did you get me a picture?

·

 **To:** Rin **  
From:** Miku **  
Subject:** Re: HELP

Yes and no.

But there's something else I have to tell you too!

·

 **To:** Miku **  
From:** Rin **  
Subject:** Re: HELP

Aww fudgesticks. Be sure to stalk her Facebook account or something and get me a picture of her.

Okay okay, first, something did happen between you two? Did you talk to her? DID YOU MAKE OUT WITH HER?

·

 **To:** Rin **  
From:** Miku **  
Subject:** Re: HELP

I'm not gonna stalk her! I'm not that type of person! If you want to do it, you can. Her name's Megurine Luka, by the way.

Make out with her?! You need to slow down! She probably has a boyfriend for all I know.

Plus, I just talked to her. A bit. I got lost and ran into her and she walked me to the classroom. That's all that happened. Promise.

·

 **To:** Miku **  
From:** Rin **  
Subject:** Re: HELP

It's the beginning of something. I can feel it with my sixth Rin sense.

This is why you stalk people on social media! You can find out if she has a boyfriend or not.

See here, I found her page. It says she's single.

And whoa, she is really pretty!

·

 **To:** Rin **  
From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: HELP

It's not, stop saying that. She probably only acted polite because she pities me. I'm pathetic. She definitely hates me after I basically flew into her.

What's the use if she doesn't like girls anyway? It's not going to happen.

I mean… I don't care if she doesn't. I don't like her or anything.

·

 **To:** Miku **  
From:** Rin **  
Subject:** Re: HELP

Come ON, Miku. What's so bad about admitting you have a crush? I mean, it's about time!

·

 **To:** Rin **  
From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: HELP

Fine, fine…

Maybe I sort of kinda perhaps have a tiny little crush on her.

But trust me, nothing's going to happen! I'm just this new student while she's some popular girl who everyone probably knows. Like she's actually going to pay any attention to me.

Heck, she probably forgot my name by now.

·

 **To:** Miku **  
From:** Rin **  
Subject:** Re: HELP

Maybe you don't believe in it but I do! My sixth Rin sense never lets me down!

Is she rude or cold to you or anything?

·

 **To:** Rin **  
From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: HELP

Well… no… but that's probably just an act. She seems nice towards everyone.

She did smile and laugh a lot when we were together though…

·

 **To:** Miku **  
From:** Rin **  
Subject:** Re: HELP

AHA! IT'S A SIGN!

When you're together and have beautiful lilac-haired babies which will somehow be made possible with modern technology, you better give credit to me.

·

 **To:** Rin **  
From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: HELP

Don't even think that far!

And…

What did you even do?

·

 **To:** Miku **  
From:** Rin **  
Subject:** Re: HELP

Ahem, moral support.

Oh oh oh, what was that other thing you wanted to tell me?

·

 **To:** Rin **  
From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: HELP

Right! Today I found a love note in my locker, and I swear it wasn't there in the morning but when I went to put my books away after school I saw it just sitting there.

It didn't have a name signed or anything. At the bottom it just said:

 _\- L (your secret admirer)_

·

 **To:** Miku **  
From:** Rin **  
Subject:** Re: HELP

Hold your cheese, _love note_?! Daaamn, and it's only your second day!

L? Are you sure it's not…

·

 **To:** Rin **  
From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: HELP

I'm not sure, it might just be a prank.

I've thought about that too, but really, I highly doubt it. There's a bunch of people with names starting with L in my classes. And besides the fact that IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, Luka doesn't seem like the type to do that anyway.

·

 **To:** Miku **  
From:** Rin **  
Subject:** Re: HELP

Prank or not, I need to see what it says!

Hey, I can have hope, right?

·

 **To:** Rin **  
From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: HELP

Here's what it said—

 _Dear Miku,_

 _I realize this is sudden and might sound impulsive, but I really like you._

 _I know you just came to this school and we haven't really talked, but we're in a few classes together, and since the first moment I laid eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're really cute and you seem sweet and kind._

 _I was having a bad day that first day, but when you walked in, I just smiled._

 _I don't know you well, but I really hope I can get to._

 _\- L (your secret admirer)_

* * *

 **A/N: Over 1,000 hits and all the reviews/favs/follows! Thank you so much, I never expected this. :)**

 **Ae123monkey: Glad to hear that. ^u^**

 **REBELS AGAINST GOD: Don't worry about it! :) I don't like to progress things too quickly as to make it feel rushed, so I'm happy you think that.**

 **Negitoro Fivever (guest): They totally are. c:**

 **Unknown (guest): That's what makes her lovable! cx Miku sounds like me on the first day of school haha.**

 **Unknown (guest): Indeed it is. Character development is always important, so you'll see! ;-)**

 **LukaTuna: Thank you so much! I already have many chapters written and a lot more ideas. I hate when fics aren't completed either, so I'll try my best to keep writing as long as people enjoy it. :D**

 **cami-rin-chan: I love both of them but for this story, antagonists and conflict is needed, right? :) I'm glad you enjoy the story!**


	7. VII

**Seven Love Letters**

 _\- VII -_

* * *

 **[LUKA]**

 **To:** Lily **  
From:** Luka **  
Subject:** [no subject]

You gave it to her already, didn't you?

* * *

The first week of school was nearly over. I couldn't be more relieved that tomorrow was Friday.

I propped her feet up on the arms of the living room couch, head resting on a cushion on the other end, long pink hair tousled and splayed out underneath me. Gaze grazing over her phone screen once in a while, I waited for a certain blonde friend to respond.

On the wall in front of her, the round clock's hands pointed at 6:03. I heard my older brother fumbling around in the kitchen, clanging pots and pans and occasionally dropping things, muttering something irritatedly after a crashing sound. He wasn't usually this clumsy. I slid off the couch and propped my arms up on the kitchen counter, staring at him as the 20-year-old rushed around. He almost jumped as tall flames suddenly rose from one of the pans on the stove, and hurriedly slammed a cover on it.

I let out a soft giggle and walked over. "Need some help?"

Luki sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow, flashing a lopsided grin at me. "It'd be great if you could. I just feel really… out of it today."

I hummed as I took his place, stirring the contents in the pot while keeping watch on the pan to make sure it didn't explode in an array of fire again. Luki started chopping up the ingredients behind me, his back to me. As everything calmed down, with my gaze still on the cooking food, I voiced my thoughts aloud, "Say, is everything going well between you and your boyfriend?"

I'd never actually met Luki's so-called boyfriend. From what I heard, he had met this boy around in the neighborhood when the other just moved here. Within a short time, they had confessed to liking each other and started dating, for nearly a month now I believe. It was quite sweet. I remember how I was the one who encouraged my brother to go for it.

"Mikuo, you mean?" he replied while still focusing on chopping up some fruits. I felt a sudden pang. That sounded awfully similar to Miku. I tried to brush off the coincidences as he continued speaking. "We're doing pretty well. I really like him, you know? It's the first relationship I've had where I felt this strongly about the other person." I could almost feel the smile in his words. "Thanks for supporting me, Luka."

I smiled back, even though he couldn't see since my back was turned to him. I had a feeling he somehow knew.

"That's nice," I remarked softly. "So, it's been nearly a month… when do I get to meet him?"

I saw Luki scratch the back of his neck nervously in my peripheral vision. "Ah, sorry about that. I haven't gotten a chance to introduce you two properly. He hasn't come over in a while. Hopefully soon." The pink-haired boy brightened up a bit. "Maybe I could invite him over for a dinner sometime. He has a younger sister. Perhaps you two can get to know each other."

I let out a single laugh and was about to respond but never ended up saying anything.

Then it hit me and I felt my eyes widen a bit.

 _Wait, younger sister?_ I shook my head to myself. I was being illogical. _No… just a coincidence. It's not like there's only one person who just moved here with a little sister, right? I'm just paranoid._

A sudden dinging noise snapped me out of my thoughts. I told Luki to keep an eye on everything in the kitchen when I saw it was all under control and hurried off to the couch. I opened up to the newest messages and was a bit surprised when I saw the text came from Gumi and not Lily.

* * *

 **To:** Luka **  
From:** Gumi **  
Subject:** Yo!

Actually, I did, if you were wondering. Lily wasn't here today.

I slipped the note in Miku's locker in the middle of class when I excused myself for a washroom break.

Don't worry about it, we know you wouldn't ditch class :P

·

 **To:** Gumi **  
From:** Luka **  
Subject:** Re: Yo!

Oh… alright.

I don't know if she suspects anything yet. I'm not sure if she even saw it. I saw her go to her locker plenty of times but we haven't talked aside from that one time.

·

 **To:** Luka **  
From:** Gumi **  
Subject:** Re: Yo!

Chances are she has. Good thing she's not the type to broadcast it to everyone. That would make it harder.

Talk to her tomorrow! You can start to be friends with her and we'll send more later.

Should be easy, right?

·

 **To:** Gumi **  
From:** Luka **  
Subject:** Re: Yo!

I'm not sure about that…

The only thing that happened was her bumping into me. We talked awkwardly for like three minutes, sure, but nothing much. I doubt she'd just tell me even if she read it already.

·

 **To:** Luka **  
From:** Gumi **  
Subject:** Re: Yo!

Just try pleeeeaase? ʘ‿ʘ

·

 **To:** Gumi **  
From:** Luka **  
Subject:** Re: Yo!

That face is creepy.

Never send that to me again.

·

 **To:** Luka **  
From:** Gumi **  
Subject:** Re: Yo!

Then talk to her tomorrow. Or I'm spamming you.

·

 **To:** Gumi **  
From:** Luka  
 **Subject:** Re: Yo!

You can _try_.

·

 **To:** Luka **  
From:** Gumi  
 **Subject:** Re: Yo!

A'ight, you asked for it.

ʘ‿ʘ

ʘ‿ʘ

ʘ‿ʘ

ʘ‿ʘ

ʘ‿ʘ

ʘ‿ʘ

…

 **ʘ‿ʘ**

·

 **To:** Gumi **  
From:** Luka  
 **Subject:** Re: Yo!

Alright alright, I'll do it!

Just… stop that. Forever.

So what should I do? What if she doesn't want anything to do with me?

·

 **To:** Luka **  
From:** Gumi  
 **Subject:** Re: Yo!

Well, if she REALLY hates you, I guess one of us could do it. But I doubt it.

Come on, use your Luka charms and do this! Ask her to hang out or something (just you two) and get closer to her. This'll be very interesting!

·

 **To:** Gumi **  
From:** Luka  
 **Subject:** Re: Yo!

Did Lily come up with this crap idea? 'Cause I feel like you have ulterior motives.

·

 **To:** Luka **  
From:** Gumi  
 **Subject:** Re: Yo!

Nah, me and Miki came up with this crap idea! =D

From what I heard from what you told Lily, seems like Miku already likes you already. Just do it, we'll take care of everything else!

·

 **To:** Gumi **  
From:** Luka  
 **Subject:** Re: Yo!

¬n¬

Oh god, the things I do for you guys…

Fine. I'll ask her to hang out tomorrow. Happy?!

·

 **To:** Luka **  
From:** Gumi  
 **Subject:** Re: Yo!

YAY! I love you, Lukaaa~

·

 **To:** Gumi **  
From:** Luka  
 **Subject:** Re: Yo!

You'd better.

You're buying me lunch tomorrow.

* * *

"So…" I closed my phone and turned around to face Luki, who was now setting the table for dinner. He glanced up, flipping his bangs out of his eyes as he looked at me. A new message from Gumi lit up the screen with a _ding_ , but I didn't bother looking at it.

"About that dinner…"

* * *

 **Ae123monkey:** **Perhaps a bit too early, but who knows? :-)**

 **Erika The Witch: Not for a while so you can relax at the moment, but later on there will be some aaaaaangst. ^~^ The story actually turned out much longer than I thought as I added more elements to it, but I hope you'll enjoy the ride. **

**One-x-Three: Me too, but all for the story. ;) I'm very happy you like it so far!**

 **LukaTuna: If you like regular updates, you've come to the right place! cx Arigato, and I will respond to every single review, I promise! :)**

 **Summer (guest): Wow, my first foreign reviewer! :D With the help of Google translate and brushing up on Mandarin class, I can say thanks a lot for reading and I definitely will!**

 **REBELS AGAINST GOD:** **I'm glad you think so. By the way, will you be updating your story anytime soon? I'd love to see the next chapter of ADoS. ^–^**

 **Hime-sama (guest): Long reviews are the best! Thank you for all the encouragement, and I love to hear your thoughts on the chapter and characters! *u* Maybe Luka did… although at this point, she might not be fully aware of what she's getting herself into, hmm?**

 **Rin Owens: Thank you!**


	8. VIII

**Seven Love Letters**

 _\- VIII -_

* * *

 **[MIKU]**

It was Friday, September 10th.

I wouldn't forget that day.

School continued on like normal. I had—for the most part—learned where all the classrooms were so no mishaps happened again. It had been a few days of no interaction between me and Luka at all, after that first day. I wouldn't let anyone know I was a bit disappointed by that, especially not Rin. I could say "I told you so" to her now; I told her nothing was going to happen between us and I was right.

Today was the last day before the weekend, and I felt a weird sensation of both relief, for obvious reasons, and… dismay?

My best friend was encouraging me to talk to Luka after I told her nothing else happened. That was Thursday night, when I was video chatting with her and her brother. Len was on the side, pretending to be focused on his video game and rolling his eyes at Rin's "shitty plan" as he said, while his twin spent her time either suggesting ideas way too excitedly to me or arguing with him. At one point she flung his controller out of his hand and it hit the computer. All I saw after was a black screen while the audio still worked. Several moments of yelling ensued before I sighed and decided to just end the chat.

I faintly remember Mikuo mentioning something about going over to his boyfriend's house for dinner on Sunday, and he was bringing me too. Luke-or-something's name was actually Luki. I simply nodded, mind not entirely focused on what he was saying.

I didn't have much of a reason to go to school, except to see Luka—I resorted to just staring at her from afar in homeroom and math class, the only classes we had together, accepting this tiny little crush would die down soon—and also to find out who was behind that secret admirer note. I was still dubious, half-convinced it was some sort of joke.

Tomorrow was the day Luka would talk to me for the second time. It was also the day I would find a second note, the same neatly folded paper with blue pen printing, sitting on top of my books in my locker in the exact same spot.

* * *

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: I WANT WAFFLES

Another one?!

Man, they're persisting? Is this a prank or not?

What did this one say?

* * *

I stared down at my screen, one hand holding my phone and other hand grasping a piece of paper, leaning on my locker as one or two students occasionally walked through the doors. Only a few were roaming around in the hallways. For the most part, it was pretty quiet and peaceful. I was early today, with more than half an hour before first period, and Rin had texted me at 4 in the morning to say she was hungry and wanted waffles. I had been up ever since, and decided to just go to school early since I had nothing else to do.

I was half-surprised but also half-expectant when I found the second note. I was thinking whoever sent it wouldn't have just left with only one. Again, it was signed as _L,_ with no other hints to who the person was. Matching the handwriting would be way too difficult. I was going to pass it off as a joke for now, but something in the back of my mind still thought it would be exciting and flattering if someone actually liked me. Impossible, yes, but still exciting.

I opened up the folded paper and took a picture, sending it to my friend.

* * *

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: I WANT WAFFLES

 _You have received a photo message!_

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: I WANT WAFFLES

"I want to talk to you, but I'm too nervous.

 _\- L_ "

That's all?

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: I WANT WAFFLES

Yeah… I'm not sure what to think.

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: I WANT WAFFLES

We'll see. Tell me if you get more.

Saaaaaay, have you talked to Luka again?

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: I WANT WAFFLES

No, not after that. She doesn't even seem to notice me. Told you nothing would happen!

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: I WANT WAFFLES

If you want something, you gotta go for it, not wait for the other to make a move right? ;P

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: I WANT WAFFLES

I told you, I don't want—

Arghh… never mind.

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: I WANT WAFFLES

There's no use in denying it. ^_^

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: I WANT WAFFLES

Miku? You still there? :o

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: I WANT WAFFLES

Hellooooo…?

* * *

I could feel my phone buzzing in my pocket but I tried my best to ignore the vibration as I felt someone's gaze on me. I looked up and was surprised to see a familiar figure approach me.

 _Oh my god oh my god she's coming here is she going to talk to me what does she want does she hate me she definitely hates me—_

"Hey, Miku."

Luka was smiling slightly, her voice slightly hushed as if to fit the quiet atmosphere of the hallways. Some more students had filed in but still not too many. At that moment I really wished I could tell my heart to shut up and it would obey me.

"Oh, h-hi, Luka!" I smiled back, cursing myself for stuttering around her. I was almost going to say something else but as I stood there, trying my best to hide the note and look her in the eye, I racked my empty brain and it failed me. It wasn't my fault my organs were not cooperating.

"So… you're pretty early today. I don't see many students around at this time," the pinkette remarked as she stepped closer to me. We were a few feet apart, her smiling in that same warm but sophisticated way as before, and me trying my best to not look like an idiot again. _What could she possibly want from me?_

"Right…" I murmured, feeling my cheeks grow hot. _Dammit, say something else, Miku. Say anything else. But don't make it sound stupid, just don't make it sound stupid._ "My friend started texting me really early in the morning because she wanted waffles and it woke me up and I had nothing else to do so I just decided to go to school and… yeah." _Shoot. I told you not to make it sound stupid. Great job, Miku._ "How about you?"

"Ah, cool." She chuckled awkwardly and nodded. "I usually come earlier. I have some… work… to do." As she spoke, I felt someone else watching us. I spotted a green-haired and red-haired girl peering around the corner, who disappeared as fast as I noticed them that I questioned my vision. Luka seemed to see them too, and got nervous right after. I wondered why. "Um, the real reason I came here was to ask you if you… are free on, perhaps, Saturday?"

I nodded dumbly, my pathetic mind still too slow to process what was happening at that moment. _Why would she ask if—_

She smiled, enough to make my heart flutter. "Do you maybe want to hang out?"

 _Wait, what?_


	9. IX

**Seven Love Letters**

 _\- IX -_

* * *

 **[LUKA]**

At that point, my mind was nothing but a fuzzy muddle of worries.

With some (a lot of) coaxing, I was now sitting on the edge of the fountain in the park on a Saturday afternoon, waiting for a certain turquoise-haired girl while the water's fine mist surrounded me, glancing around and checking my phone every five minutes for the time to see if I was either early or she was late. When I saw some passersby heading my way, the slight spark of excitement rising in my chest, I realized with disappoint it was parents with their children or couples or other teenagers… no Miku. It was now two minutes past 3:00, the time we agreed to meet here.

Why had I even let Gumi and the others drag me into this mess?

* * *

 **To:** Luka **  
From:** Miki **  
Subject:** Hai ^-^

How're you doing on your date~? •ᴗ•

·

 **To:** Miki **  
From:** Luka **  
Subject:** Re: Hai ^-^

I told you to stop saying that! It's _not_ a date for Pete's sake.

Besides, I'm doing this for you guys and your messed up prank.

What, are you and Gumi the heads of this prank now?

·

 **To:** Luka **  
From:** Miki **  
Subject:** Re: Hai ^-^

You cooouuld say that ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

Meiko doesn't seem to want any part in this and Lily hasn't been to school again. I think she called in sick, but she probably just ditched again.

·

 **To:** Miki **  
From:** Luka **  
Subject:** Re: Hai ^-^

Oh, so Meiko can say she doesn't want to do this and you respect _her_ opinion?

Probably. I'll call her tonight just to make sure, though.

·

 **To:** Luka **  
From:** Miki **  
Subject:** Re: Hai ^-^

(づ￣ ³￣)づ Shh shh… it's okay, Luka.

Is Miku there yet?

·

 **To:** Miki **  
From:** Luka **  
Subject:** Re: Hai ^-^

Hmph.

And no, she hasn't arrived yet…

Oh wait, gtg!

* * *

I don't know what I expected. It wasn't a date, I kept reminding myself. She wasn't supposed to wear anything fancy. Heck, she could've come in sweatpants and a T-shirt. I myself wasn't in anything too nice, just a simple summer dress with a short jacket overtop. It was fairly warm today.

But as she ran over, I looked at the shorter girl in front of me with a small smile; she was huffing slightly and apologizing repeatedly for being late (six minutes, I noticed, it wasn't a big deal) standing in a casual but cute outfit—a light pink-and-white sweater, a short teal skirt, white thigh high socks, and matching pink sneakers. I almost instantly noticed her hair was different. Instead of the usual two pigtails, it was in a long pongtail tied up with a pink ribbon. Miku was staring at the ground with a soft blush on her face. I realized I hadn't said anything in a while and searched for something in my blank mind.

"You look really cute," I commented, praising the fact that I was used to smooth talk under pressure. It wasn't a lie though. She just blushed harder, her gaze flickering between the ground and my eyes. I chuckled inwardly. _She really is cute. It's normal for girls to think that between each other, right?_ I thought automatically before scolding myself. _No, focus. Stick to the plan and don't get sidetracked._

"And you look very pretty today," Miku admitted shyly, before waving her hands and blurting out, "I mean, not that you're not pretty any other day. You always are, I just—" She sighed. "What am I saying…"

I couldn't help but laugh, this time not one for show or because others wanted me to. A genuine laugh. "Well, I'll take that as a compliment."

That day wasn't anything extraordinary. Nothing exciting or out-of-the-ordinary happened. It was just me and Miku strolling through the park, walking at a distance that was close enough to be friendly but not close enough to be anything more. We talked casually about things friends would when getting to know each other better. I told her about my work at the library as a part-time job, and she told me she never really thought about work until I brought it up. I found out she was still 16, younger than me by nearly a year since my birthday was many months earlier. I learned things about her like how she had a great interest in music (in which she talked passionately and endlessly about, and surprised, I told her I did too), that she had an older brother (I said I did as well and we laughed about how painful it could be), that she liked sweet romance stories, that her favorite color was not turquoise like a lot of people thought but a sky blue color, that she's a cat person and used to have a kitten before it ran away when she was little, that she had two best friends who were twins back in her old city…

As we enjoyed the scenery and each other's company, through the laid-back conversations, I realized the tealette was actually very talkative, more so than me when she really got comfortable with someone, completely unlike the shy, quiet person I thought I saw. As the slightly awkward beginning phase wore off and we let looser with one another, Miku was the one who started taking over the talking and I simply listened contently, nodded or indicating I was taking in her words, and just enjoying the sound of her voice. It had something to it that I didn't find in my friends or even myself. Something pure and innocent and genuine. It almost gave me a feeling of joy and relief.

At one point, she quieted down and so we just appreciated the nature around us. The birdsong, the golden light that streamed through the leaves, the rustling of the trees in the breeze that reminded me of rain. Everything around us, we soaked in like sponges or the curtains that soak up sunshine early in the morning. In that moment, I sneaked a glance at Miku, hands locked behind her back, a soft smile on her face. My heartbeat quickened and before I knew it I had stepped closer to her, our arms brushing lightly against each other's, and I quickly turned away before anything else could happen.

 _God, what are you doing, Luka? There's a fine line between being friends and something else. I'm just getting to know her. I can't keep thinking otherwise._

I could feel her eyes on me, a rosy splash on her cheeks under the gentle light, her gaze filled with something I couldn't quite place my finger on. Suddenly becoming self-conscious, I pretended to not notice as I subtly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I avoided looking at her as much as I could.

For just a second, just one heartbeat, I wished that I could forget about that stupid game my friends were making me play. Deep down, I knew it was wrong to toy with someone's feelings like that. But I put on a smile, I said everything was okay, and I truly enjoyed the time I spent with her.

The time was 6:39 when I walked through the door to my apartment. More than three-and-a-half hours and they were worth it. Luki greeted me when I arrived home and I smiled back. I remember him asking why I seemed so happy. I shrugged nonchalantly and I told him, "Oh, nothing."

* * *

 **To:** Lily  
 **From:** Luka  
 **Subject:** Hey :)

Hey, Lily. You weren't at school for almost a week now.

You alright?

* * *

That day wasn't anything extraordinary. Nothing exciting or out-of-the-ordinary happened. But even if it wasn't to her, even if it wasn't part of the plan, I knew it was special to me.


	10. X

**Seven Love Letters**

 _\- X -_

* * *

 **[LILY]**

 **To:** Lily  
 **From:** Luka  
 **Subject:** Hey :)

Hey, Lily. You weren't at school for almost a week now.

You alright?

* * *

Two years ago, at Gumi's fifteenth birthday.

When I stepped out of my car and walked towards the house with the cold night air suddenly enveloping around me, one of the first relieving thoughts I had was that there were no police cars in the driveway (yet) this time.

Not wanting another repeat of my last birthday party, I could practically hear—no, practically _feel_ —the dance music roaring inside the house, booming mutedly to where I was standing outside the door. Multi-colored lights were flashing through the windows, and voices, loud over the louder music, could pretty much be heard from blocks down. I didn't bother knocking. Twisting the doorknob a couple of times and finding it locked, I pounded on the door as hard as I could before someone finally heard over all the commotion and let me inside. Fashionably late, as I liked to describe myself.

My second thought was that I couldn't find anyone I knew. There were at least twenty-or-so people who I didn't know but somehow knew me. Less than ten were my actual friends, as I expected. Vaguely familiar faces and voices were swept in front of me, people rushing up around me as I hung my jacket up. I saw them around the school before. I recognized them, very faintly remembered some, but didn't _know_ any of them. They laughed and talked and patted my back and handed me drinks and looked at me like they actually knew who I was. They didn't.

To speak the truth, most people think I would've been used to it. But I couldn't have been more relieved when I caught sight of familiar pink hair and red hair amidst the ruckus and crowds.

"Luka! Miki!"

Luka's birthday has passed already. She was the oldest next to Meiko. I was still fourteen, three months younger than her. And Miki's birthday was sometime in November, maybe. I wasn't good at remembering these things.

Snaking my way through, I saw the two leaning against a wall talking, Miki with a drink in her hand. They turned around at my voice and seemed to brighten up as I walked over. Miki ran over to hug me, practically tackling me, while I smiled at Luka who just gave me a wave and chuckled as I stumbled back.

"So where's the actual host of this party?" I remarked, quite loudly in order for them to hear, searching for that familiar short-haired, green-eyed girl.

"With this many people to tend to, I'm not surprised," Miki practically had to yell. The walls and floor and ceiling felt like they were literally vibrating all around me.

I opened my mouth again but Luka delivered the answer before I even asked the question.

"If you're looking for Meiko, she's over there chugging down bottles of sake," the pinkette said as she gestured in the direction of the kitchen. _Of course she is_ , I thought. I only knew where she was pointing because I've been here many times before. With all the people swarming in groups, I could barely tell that was the kitchen, let alone see the brown-haired girl.

"Well, I've got a date with some chips and pizza and cake. See you two around!" Miki chimed in as she skipped away to where the food was, nearly spilling her drink over some people in the process. I doubt they'd even notice if she did.

The colored lights flashed over us as they swept across the room in quick, jagged motions. I looked over at my friend and saw how it painted Luka's hair and face a concoction of neon colors. As one song slowed to a stop and the noise level reduced a bit, and I didn't have to shout at the top of my lungs for someone right beside me to hear what I was saying, I tapped Luka on the shoulder.

"Let's go outside to the front of the house."

Before she had a chance to respond, I grabbed her wrist and led her through the people, the talking and yelling and dancing and singing, away from the chaos, with the pink-haired girl confusedly following me.

Closing the door behind me, I sat down on the front steps just outside the door, facing the driveway and street and trees and neighborhood and stars, turning my back on the teens, thinking they were older than they actually were, thinking they weren't just high school kids at some 15-year-old's party, all trying to be cool and getting nowhere. Then something hit me. _Was I doing the same?_

I didn't look back to know that Luka would unquestionably sit down right beside me. She settled on my right. She was always on my right whenever we were walking side-by-side or sitting down somewhere. It was just the way things were. It was the way they should be.

The night was refreshingly cool, or perhaps I just liked the cold. I exhaled into the chilly atmosphere and a small cloud formed where my warmth breath clashed with the frigid night air. I looked over and realized Luka was hugging her knees tightly, breathing into her palms as she cupped them around her mouth.

"Are you cold?" I scooted closer to her, and instinctively wrapped an arm around the pinkette. "Damn, sorry, I didn't think…"

"No, I'm fine, don't—" I'm guessing she was going to say "worry", but I'll never know because her eyes widened a bit at that moment and whatever she was going to say faded off into a breeze or an icy star in that night scene. I could feel her tense slightly—so subtly that many others wouldn't have noticed but I did—in the one-arm embrace. But quickly, she relaxed again and leaned into me, her hair brushing against my cheek. "No… I'm not cold anymore."

I could feel the small smile in her words. I inhaled a shaky breath. I knew I had to say something to keep the conversation going, and to keep my heart from exploding.

"I wish they could see how stupid they're acting," I murmured. It slipped out before I even realized and for a second, I wondered if she would understand. But she was smarter than me. She'd know.

Luka stayed silent for a few moments. I bet she could hear my heartbeat. "I get what you mean. Not just here. At school, with their friends… everywhere. They're all in such a hurry to grow up."

I let out a single laugh. An almost bitter laugh. "A bunch of teenagers who're pretending the sodas are shots and girls that make out with their friends just to impress guys and kids who think they're twenty-one and not just fourteen or fifteen."

"Summed up ninety percent of people here in one sentence," Luka said and chuckled, absentmindedly gazing at the scenery, perhaps waiting for some neighbor to storm over and complain about the noise level. I wouldn't be surprised. It wouldn't be long now.

I smirked against her soft hair. "Say, Luka, do you like anyone?"

I could feel her tense up again as she lifted herself up and turned around to look at me. "Why the sudden question?" I stayed silent, levelling her gaze. She then shrugged and shook her head, giving in. "No, no one at the moment. I was just never that type of girl, the one who had a different crush every week and waved it off like it was nothing."

I hummed thoughtfully but stayed quiet. Maybe ten or twenty seconds passed before Luka asked, "Why, do you?"

I was expecting that. Stretching the vowel sound out, I smiled and said in a sing-song voice, "Maaaybe."

She did a double-take and stared at me. "Wait, really?"

No one expected me to like anyone. If I did, it would be the hot gossip circling around in our grade. Right, as who they saw me as, I was supposed to be a heartbreaker, right?

I pulled her closer as another breeze played with our hair. "Mm-hmm." She didn't need to ask "who". Before she could get the whole word out, I leaned down to whisper, my arms around her, my breath tickling her ear…

"You."

It took perhaps half a second for her blue eyes to widen and she nearly jumped off me. Even in the dim light, the only source of illumination being the light from the houses and very faint moonshine, I could tell she was blushing.

"W-Wait, you actually—" she stuttered, eyes still wider than I'd ever seen them.

In the few seconds of tense silence, I couldn't take it anymore. I rolled over laughing, not even caring my clothes likely got dirty because Gumi probably never cleans anything. As she registered what was happening, I heard Luka sigh irritatedly and attempt to hit me playfully. I only laughed harder.

"Geez, don't joke around like that!"

After some time, I finally restrained myself and sat up again, looking her directly in the eye as she stood over me.

"You believed me?" I pulled her down, the grin still on my face. "And your face was so red too!"

This time she actually did manage to hit me. And I didn't care at all. Because at some point, she started laughing too.

I didn't know how long we stayed there, talking about funny things and sad things and deep things and our old inside jokes. We sat there on those steps past midnight, at least. Everyone who hadn't fallen asleep had already left.

I stayed there with her until early morning. I stayed until Luka got driven back to her place. I stayed until Gumi eventually kicked me out. And I didn't even remember I left my black jacket there until a few days later, because I was too busy smiling on the way home.

* * *

 **To:** Luka  
 **From:** Lily  
 **Subject:** Re: Hey :)

What can I say, it takes talent pretending to be sick ;)

Don't worry about me, anything to miss those tests.

How's it going with Miku?

* * *

 **A/N: TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY HEYYEEHEYHEY :D**

 **I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I had some problems but now I'm back on track…ish x) I'm still very busy though, so the updates won't be as regular or frequent as before maybe. I DO have 20-something chapters already written out so I'll be posting those, and I'm working on the later chapters.**

 **Every ten chapters, it'll be from a POV other than Luka's or Miku's, with something similar to a bonus chapter but still in time with—and relevant to—the story. A slightly longer one this time! :-)**


	11. XI

**Seven Love Letters**

 _\- XI -_

* * *

 **[MIKU]**

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: I HAVE NEWS

YOU WENT ON A DATE!?

OMFG

THIS IS ALL HAPPENING SO FAST I CAN'T

MY LITTLE MIKU CHILD IS FINALLY GROWING UP

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: I HAVE NEWS

NO! I told you it's not a date!

She asked me to hang out and we went to the park and talked. As friends. That's all.

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: I HAVE NEWS

You know… I really wonder how long you can keep this up for.

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: I HAVE NEWS

Huh?

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: I HAVE NEWS

DENIAL!

She likes you and it is so obvious.

P.S. I think those notes really might be from her. Trust my Rin sense. ;)

P.P.S. Did you get any more of them?

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: I HAVE NEWS

I'll say it for the last time. We were _just_ hanging out. I don't even know why she would suddenly want to hang out with me! It's so weird! I mean, why would she even notice someone like me?

P.S. Trust your Rin sense? After you almost got me set on fire last time?!

P.P.S. No, I've only gotten two so far.

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: I HAVE NEWS

I didn't know gasoline was that flammable! D:

And gaaahh, how dense are you?!

Alright, alright. I'll just wait till you get married and be there to say I told you so.

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: I HAVE NEWS

I'm not being dense, I'm being logical!

I've only known her for a week and everything's already going too fast. Does she want to be friends with me or…

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: I HAVE NEWS

In all seriousness, she wouldn't just ask to hang out with you when only knowing you for a few days if she didn't, Miku.

And it was a date-like setting. I'm being serious when I say there's a chance she likes you.

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: I HAVE NEWS

I wish… If there is a chance, it's probably something like 0.0000000001%

Anyway, I need to go now! See you.

* * *

I hadn't actually. I just needed some time to myself.

I sighed and laid down on my bed, arms behind my head, staring up at the ceiling. Images of yesterday wouldn't leave my mind.

I could still picture it, _feel_ everything that happened on Saturday, so vividly. I remember it like it was yester—no, never mind. That's horrible.

Pressing into my cold pillow for comfort, the only thing I could think of was that it wasn't Luka. I wanted to do that again. I wanted to walk with her again and talk about ourselves and tell stories to each other. I remembered the sun drops in my hair, on my face, slowly warming up my clothes, but not as bright as her. I remembered faintly hearing the muffled, blurred voices of others, each in their own conversations, talking about happy and sad things in a happy-sad world, but not as beautiful as us. Most of all, I wanted to believe that there was something, something more. Was it wrong to feel that way amidst all the fleeting glances and half-second shoulder brushes and rosy cheeks and quickening heartbeat when I caught her looking at me? I wanted us to become more than friends, even if it took time. I had all the time in the world if it was for her.

Last time, I had done most of the talking. I felt a bit bad, like I should've given her more time to talk. I learned a few things about her, but I feel I was rambling so much more about myself that she might've gotten disinterested. Of course, she just smiled and nodded and squeezed in her remarks and said she liked to listen to me talk. Maybe she was lying, but I felt a small smile just thinking about it.

Rin's words played in my head over and over like a broken record that wouldn't stop repeating.

 _"I'm being serious when I say there's a chance she likes you."_

I kept myself from mentally scoffing at the mere thought of that. Luka? Liking _me_? If Rin were here right now, she would understand how ridiculous it all sounded. I couldn't help the excited flutter in my chest and the ecstatic, hopeful thoughts in the back of my mind. _What if she really does?_ Yet before anything got too crazy, I reined myself in. I'd make sure to, every single time. I didn't want to believe something that was never true in the first place and end up feeling heartbreak for loving lies.

A robin landed briefly on a branch outside my window. I looked at it for a few heartbeats, inside that glass pane, staring at the outside. I expected it to fly away right then, but it stayed.

 _But I can still think about her, right? And hope?_

"Miku!" I suddenly heard my brother's voice call from downstairs. I bolted upright on my bed and walked towards the door of my room, poking my head out. "Can you get down here and help me?"

"Sure! Be right over!"

Mentally reminding myself to somehow get Luka's number (as just friends, of course), I sped down the stairs to find Mikuo. I couldn't find the teal-haired boy anywhere. Strolling through the living room, I peeked in the kitchen, called out his name, even went to knock on the bathroom door, but it wasn't locked. Mentally hitting myself for the stupidity, I decided to check in his room.

The door was left ajar and so I deemed it okay to go in. And there my brother was, standing in front of the closet, dressed in a casual grey suit jacket and dark pants, looking at himself in a floor-length mirror. A few seconds passed before he noticed I was behind him.

"Oh, Miku!" He spun around, gesturing to his outfit. I could practically feel the nervousness radiating off of him. "Do you think this is good enough? Should I dress more casual or more formal?"

"That outfit looks good." I couldn't help but let out an amused giggle when he still seemed hesitant and kept looking at his reflection. "Relax, it's going to be fine! It's not like you're meeting his parents. It's just him and his sister, right?"

"Right, but…" Mikuo started, smoothening his clothes down. He took a deep breath and sighed out, "I don't know, I just feel like I should act better since he's formally inviting us over for a fancy dinner. It's not a casual date or anything."

He was still focused on the mirror when I smiled and patted his shoulder as best as I could, since he was quite a bit taller than me.

"You'll be fine. That looks great on you and Luki'll love it either way," I reassured him softly. "I'm sure of it."

It took a few moments, but he smiled, and so did I. "Thanks, I've just been thinking too much." His teal eyes suddenly brightened, full of energy and determination, like the Mikuo I knew. "You should hurry up and get dressed too."

I glanced at the clock. It was ten-to-six. "Why? When's the dinner?"

"Six o'clock! Now go!" Mikuo exclaimed and gently shoved me out, grinning. "You want to make a good impression, don't you?"

My eyes widened as I hurried off to find nice clothes that were actually clean for a change. "Six? That's in ten minutes!"

"They live fairly near, don't worry," my brother called after me. I could hear him laughing as he grabbed his jacket and opened the front door. "Your turn to relax, kiddo."

* * *

I didn't expect a lot of things. The whole week was full of surprises and I sure knew that well.

I didn't expect to tag along with my brother to this dinner, but that's how I was spending my Sunday night.

I didn't expect the door to open immediately after we walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell.

And above everything else, I sure didn't expect Luka to be the one standing there.


	12. XII

**Seven Love Letters**

 _\- XII -_

* * *

 **[LUKA]**

 _Miku?_

My eyes reflected hers, mirroring the same shock as I stared into her teal ones.

 _Why is she here?_

"Hi, you must be Luka," a voice suddenly registered, forcing me to snap out of my thoughts when I realized I hadn't said a thing. "I'm Mikuo, Luki's boyfriend." I looked up and was met with a young man with turquoise hair and teal eyes, much like the smaller girl that was standing behind him. He wore a friendly grin that reminded me of my own brother, not surprisingly. I glanced down and noticed Mikuo's hand was outstretched.

"Oh, of course!" I exclaimed with a smile, quickly recovering as I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mikuo. I've heard so much about you." Opening the door and inviting them both in, half my mind was still in a frozen state of disbelief. I called Luki down and he appeared at the bottom of the stairs in a neat black shirt and dark jeans a few moments later, while Mikuo eyes visibly lit up and he walked over to where my brother was. I could hear their joyous voices and exclamations but my attention was somewhere else completely.

 _Don't tell me… Miku is his sister?!_

"U-Um, I didn't know that you were…" I heard the tealette begin in a hushed tone, her face flushed as I welcomed her in and closed the door behind her. I could hear the confusion in her voice, and I knew she could see the puzzlement in my eyes.

"I didn't know you were the sister of who was dating my brother either," I clarified, laughing nervously. "Luki spoke about Mikuo having a sister but I'd never met him and didn't make the connection."

Taking a breath after the initial shock started to wear off, I mentally told myself to relax. Pretend she's just a friend coming over for dinner. It was a good chance for me to get closer to her as well.

 _Wait, closer? Just for the_ _plan_ , I told myself, somehow believing it for a second. _Nothing else._

"Now that I think about it, you and Luki do look alike," Miku remarked with a giggle.

I smiled faintly as she slipped off her shoes and I helped her hang up her coat, leading her into the large house. I eventually slowed down my pace and let her walk ahead, silently staring from behind as she admired the spacious interior and fancy furniture while my gaze was on something else.

"You and Mikuo do too."

* * *

"You two know each other?"

I could see the surprise lining my brother's gaze as he blurted the words out. Mikuo wore a similar expression from his spot diagonally opposite from where I sat.

The clock struck 7:00. Somewhere in the background, I could hear the vague ticking as the silence ensued for a few seconds. I decided to speak when I saw Miku struggling to come up with an answer.

"We just met about a week ago," I replied, gaze flickering between Luki and Mikuo, but trying to avoid looking at the girl who was sitting directly opposite from me at the table. "Miku's in the same school as me, and she's in some of my classes. We've talked before, actually."

Mikuo grinned as he flashed a quick glance at his little sister, whose gaze was everywhere except at me. "So are you two are friends?"

I faked a small smile. "You could say that."

The curtains were open just a slit, casting a thin ray of dim light through. Outside, the sky was already fairly dark. The main source of light was emitted from the lights on the ceiling, casting a warm yellowish white glow over the room. Luki sat on my left, happily conversing with Mikuo who sat on the other side. I tuned out from their words—casual talk and short laughs—and glanced at the pigtailed girl across from me. She was dressed mostly in white with that same teal skirt like last time, eyes down on her food as she poked absentmindedly at her spaghetti. I kept waiting for her to look up, look at me for even a second, but it never happened.

I opened my mouth, about to say something, when Mikuo unknowingly interrupted, "Your house is really nice. It seems pretty expensive."

"It was our parents'. It was unused for a while but we tidied it up recently. Our family is pretty wealthy, not trying to sound boastful or anything," I explained. "We still have to work for ourselves, though. It's not right to depend on our family for money at this point."

The turquoise-haired boy nodded understandingly as he swallowed another forkful of food. "I see. So it's just you and Luki here?"

I saw my brother's eyes darken a bit, just for a heartbeat. I doubt Mikuo caught it. Luki nodded as his boyfriend continued.

"It's just me and Miku here too," Mikuo continued the conversation effortlessly. "Our parents are often away overseas and only visit us once or twice per year, but we're quite used to it. I'm trusted to look after her." He grinned and ruffled Miku's hair and the younger girl flashed a meek smile up at him. Fake, I realized. It was a fake smile.

Aside from a few words here and there, the turquoise-haired girl stayed silent through the whole dinner. Mikuo was the most talkative as he energetically brought up everything about anything. I could certainly see a bit of him in Miku.

About an hour-and-a-half passed as Luki and Mikuo casually chatted away. I chimed in occasionally, keeping myself busy with the food I wasn't really hungry for, but through my empty words, I snuck glances at the girl across from me, hoping something would happen.

 _Look at me. Say something. Anything._

"Can me and Miku be excused?" I suddenly piped, standing up, finally causing the tealette to stare at me in surprise.

"Sure! We'll be down here if you need us," Luki called after me as I pushed in my chair and led a muddled Miku away from the two who quickly went back to their conversation.

"What are you doing?" she whispered with widening eyes as I grabbed her wrist and climbed up the stairs, heading for my room. I could feel her tense up in hesitation so I released my grip, but she followed me regardless.

I opened the door to my room and walked in, hearing Miku follow me inside and gently close the door behind her. I hadn't been here in a long time. I was used to the small apartment Luki and I usually stayed in, rented after my mother and father left. My parents' house held memories, memories that I wanted to bury away. Luki decided to make a good impression on Mikuo and Miku and took them here, despite my protests to sell and forget about this house a long time ago.

The younger girl was looking around, soaking everything in—the gold-and-white walls, the matching bed, all the details from the dusty books on my side table to the scratched picture frames and broken red lamp on my desk—but most of all, at me.

It was then that it actually hit me. Miku was in my house. She was in my room. She was looking at me, waiting for an answer to all this.

 _What_ was _I doing?_


	13. XIII

**Seven Love Letters**

 _\- XIII -_

* * *

 **[MIKU]**

"Luka…?"

I could nearly feel the pounding of my quickening heartbeat against the quietness of the surroundings. I could feel my body growing hot under the pinkette's intense gaze.

 _What… what's happening?_

My heart wandered back to certain scenes of cliché teen romance novels, telling me something was going to happen, while my brain fought back saying I was overreacting, that nothing was going to come out of this. She would never like me that way anyway.

We were alone. The air was tense. I stood in place and she did too.

For once, I looked at her and she quickly turned away.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Luka finally mumbled, almost inaudibly, eyes downcast as she slowly walked towards the bed. "I don't know what I was trying to do."

I didn't think she realized, but I noticed everything. Every little corner and item and pattern on the wall. Something gave me a feeling that she wasn't completely comfortable here.

She sat down on the edge of the bed. I followed her gaze to the picture frames sitting face-down on the black-and-white desk. It was as if she looked through them, already knowing what the photos were.

"Your room is very nice," I commented with a small smile, trying to lift the atmosphere. I sat down beside her, trying to ignore my own desires for once and just make the air more comfortable. "This whole place seems very neat and elegant and stylish. It's like you."

Luka didn't look at me, but she was still wearing that faint, graceful smile she always did. I wondered how often she had to pretend like that. I wondered how often she smiled for real.

"Truthfully, I don't like it here," the pinkette murmured. "Me and Luki used to live here with our parents before he moved to an apartment and I tagged along because I wasn't old enough to live alone. I haven't been here in a while. No one's lived here, but we never sold the house or anything. He sees it as some kind of keepsake."

I nodded slowly, suddenly unsure of what to say. I could feel my throat becoming dry as I fiddled with my fingers, racking my mind for some way to continue this. The atmosphere lingered with that sense of distant seriousness.

"Your parents… when are they coming back? Do they visit you at all?" I asked softly. Luka's smile faltered but her expression was still peaceful and calm. I wasn't very sharp, but even I could tell—through the dim light from the ceiling to the almost undetectable curve of her lips—that it was all a mask.

Without hesitation, her voice not even wavering one bit, she simply answered, "They're gone."

A fuzzy blankness spread over mind until it hit me with a pang. My eyes widened when I realized. "O-Oh, I didn't…" It was as if the light source flickered, faltered for just a split second, like her expression, like what I felt in that moment. I inched closer and looked at her gently, even if she wasn't doing the same at me. "I'm sorry, Luka…"

Again with the smile. "I appreciate it, but no need to be. They've been gone for years. Barely ever talked to me. I never really knew them anyway."

Despite that, I still felt a deep layer of sympathy. I didn't know my parents well either, but they were somewhere. That was something I always knew in the back of my mind. They were out there. They would come back and visit, just like they always did.

She looked at me. I had the urge to avoid her expectant gaze and escape the tension in the air. _Change the subject!_

I opened my mouth to say something, but thankfully, with the better conversing skills, Luka beat me to it.

"What was your old city like?"

"Quieter and calmer." Those were the first two words that came to mind. I stared off at the walls with a faint smile, falling into reminiscence, conjuring up images of my old school and friends and house where we used to play in the back and climb trees or sit on the steps in front of the school and talk the day away. "I lived at the edge of the city, where there weren't tall buildings or traffic or commotion. My school was nearby, a little further into the main city. It was almost like a country setting, but at the same time, not quite. We weren't very wealthy but everyone was friendly and warm and welcoming."

Luka sighed softly. In the dimness of the room, the gentle, mellow amber light reflecting off shiny surfaces, I could make out her outline right beside me, her silky hair a few shades darker, all the colors of the sunset in her blue eyes. "That sounds nice. I've never known that."

I started to realize how close she was. I noticed the hints of vulnerability in her gaze, and suddenly became self-conscious. "Did you grow up here?"

"No, I was born and raised in a different city too. I moved here three years ago because of my parents," she answered quickly. "But my old home was in a big city. The kind with skyscrapers and car horns everywhere and busy people who wouldn't even stop to say "hi", not like where you lived."

"Oh," was all I managed. Any words I could've said were immediately caught in my throat again as I looked over at the beautiful girl beside me. My brain felt like it was on shut-down. "Would you miss something… different?"

"That would be like asking you if you'd miss the big city." Luka glanced at me with a quirked smile. "You wouldn't be able to answer that."

"That makes sense." I smiled back faintly. "My two best friends were—still are—back in that city. I talk to them sometimes but… it's just not the same. We used to run near the farms and climb trees and play in the stream and camp out in our backyard and fall asleep in the back of a truck and have snowball fights in the winter on the new snow where no one else went. To be honest, I… I really miss that right now."

Luka seemed like she was deep in thought. Or not, I couldn't tell at this point. She stayed silent for a few moments, and a sense of worry suddenly washed over me. "I didn't mean it like that! This place is great too, and you're—"

"No, I get what you mean," the pinkette interrupted, making sure I knew she wasn't offended. "Or, at least, kind of. I wouldn't know things like what you did. My friends were the type to party and sneak out late at night and set something on fire or get in trouble with cops or start a fight." She paused for a second and chuckled. "Pretty different lifestyles, huh?"

"W-Wow… I never imagined you to be around those people, to be honest," I murmured truthfully. "Your friends… all the popular kids, right?"

I saw her eyes widen a bit, as if she was surprised I referred to them that way.

"You know, you seem to have everything," I continued when she stayed silent for once, staring sheepishly at the ground. "And if I didn't know better, I thought you did. I know now. But to them… you're pretty, you're wealthy, you're popular, you do good in school, you have lots of friends, and everyone likes you." She seemed to have a split second startled moment. Maybe she didn't see it in her blinding spotlight, but from the dark sidelines, I could.

I could feel my face growing hot as her gaze settled on me. Her sky blue eyes weren't gentle, but weren't cold or stiff either. I barely thought about what I just said before I blurted it out, and now that I replayed it in my head, I was mentally yelling at myself.

"P-Please don't take it the wrong way! I didn't mean…"

 _Now you've done it, Miku._

To my surprise, she just inched over, stared in my direction, but not at me. I felt my heart racing when I didn't know whether to pull away or lean closer.

"Most of those people don't know me at all, actually," Luka spoke, her tone hushed and low. I could nearly feel her breath on my cheek as I silently thanked the dark surroundings so she couldn't see how much I was probably blushing. "There are over a thousand people in the school, and only a few who _really_ know me. I don't think I'm who you believe I am."

"Maybe you're not…" My words came out almost inaudible over the loudest silence I've known, but I knew she heard them clearly. I tried to suppress the stutters that threatened to surface, the butterflies growing stronger by the second. _What am I doing…_ "But I _want_ to know the real you."

As if her eyes were made of glass, there was a shattering that I almost didn't catch. That smile on her soft lips, no matter how fake it was, sent chills down my spine and sparks in my chest just the same.

"Don't waste your time, Miku. I promise… I'm not worth it."

 _I'm the one who isn't worth you, Luka._ But for some reason, I couldn't say it.

Four seconds later, the clock would strike 9:00.

Five seconds later, she'd lean closer, inches away from my face, close enough for me to make out the small flecks of emerald in her eyes—contrasted against the inky darkness—that I never before knew were there. Her gaze on me left a trail of fire rising wherever she stared. I bit my lip in anticipation and a blurry mess of _what'shappeningwhat'shappening…_

I widened my eyes to take in everything in front of me before it disappeared and faded away into nothingness like all the dreams before. Because this was not real. This was not—

Six seconds later, I would feel her lips brush against mine.

This was not a dream.

 _This is real._


	14. XIV

**Seven Love Letters**

 _\- XIV -_

* * *

 **[LUKA]**

A week had passed.

Unknowingly, I scanned the grey crowds that blurred by in the school for a familiar turquoise-haired girl. I hadn't seen her around lately, not in the halls or in the two classes we have together, not since… that night. All the wrong people passed by, smiling at me, waving at me, calling a greeting in my direction. I returned the gestures almost automatically, without hesitation or a second thought, like a robot strictly trained that way. I didn't even notice until I reflected on myself.

That was when my thoughts wandered back to Miku's words: _"You have everything."_

Her teal eyes, glowing in the dark. I remember how I heard her heartbeat harmonizing with mine, just one drum in the muted atmosphere. It wasn't the kind of setting where sparks immediately flew between us, where right there, we knew that's what we wanted. It wasn't any of what teens read in storybooks. If anything, none of it was supposed to happen.

What was I thinking that night? If Miku's brother hadn't knocked and asked to bring her home at that exact second… what would I have done?

"Luka?"

Her voice was a broken record in my head. Through the morning, through the school days before, I hadn't so much caught a glimpse of her, or heard her name spoken in some crowd. I hoped she was alright, but at the same time, an odd sense of relief washed over me. It was almost as if…

"Luka!"

I whipped my head around, coming face to face with Meiko. Two narrowed brown eyes were staring at me skeptically.

"Yes?" I asked meekly, afraid I might've missed something important.

She sighed and took a sip from her coke, then set it back down on the cafeteria table. The rush of students at lunch period around us and bustling surroundings made what I heard hard to decipher.

"You've been spacing out a lot for the past few days," the brunette drawled. "Something's up."

I knew it was completely useless, but I still shrugged and quirked a smile, faking innocence. "What are you talking about?"

"You need to work on your acting skills, 'cause I can see right through that. What happened?" It was not even a question, more like a statement or demand. I hoped the more I convinced myself nothing happened, it would come true.

Hesitantly, I opened my mouth, almost reluctantly confessing, when—thank god—two familiar bickering voices interrupted us.

A redhead had her arms crossed over her chest, pouting as she strolled over in my direction. "They're out of my favorite soda! Some kid bought the last one and wouldn't even give it to me!"

"Like you need any more sugar," Gumi scoffed at Miki, rolling her eyes. "Remember what happened last science class? We don't need that to happen again."

"That was one time! And there's only, like…" The red-haired girl counted on her fingers as her brows furrowed. "Sixty-two grams! That's not a lot, right?"

"Just know I'll be laughing at you when you're so fat you can't see your feet." Gumi snickered as she took a seat on the other side of the table, opposite from me. Miki sat down on her right, inching as far away from her as possible, sticking her tongue out at the green-haired girl and poking at her food with a plastic fork. Meiko soon started pestering them playfully about how they acted like an old married couple, which earned flustered backfires from the two younger girls.

A tray of food was set down on the table on my left, and I glanced up, relieved to see a familiar blonde sitting down beside me.

"Hey, Lily." I smiled. _Forget about Miku. Just for one second, forget what happened._

She looked at me with that same half-smirk, half-smile I was so used to all these years, almost giving me a feeling of reassurance in my unstable mind. There seemed to be an aura of extra cheeriness about her lately. Almost everyone seemed happier except me.

"How are things going?"

I immediately knew what she was talking about, the very topic I wanted to avoid.

"It's fine," I murmured. _"Fine"? Really? That's the best you can come up with?_ "We talked more and you could almost say we're friends. I'm pretty sure she believes the notes. She asked me about it before."

Lily chuckled, and I felt sick. I knew it was wrong. Why am I still doing this…?

"What did you say?"

"I said I didn't know. I went along with the joke and laughed about it," I answered, hating the words that came out of my mouth. If Miku was and I were even friends… I shouldn't be doing this to a friend. But as much as I could just stop, tell the others I didn't want to play their game anymore, for some reason I couldn't.

The blond-haired girl swallowed her food before speaking. "Five so far?"

I shook my head subtly. "Six. I don't think she's seen the recent one yet, though."

Lily turned to look at me directly. I could see the amusement glinting in her blue eyes, the ones that matched my own. "So she thinks you're her friend?"

"Yes." _No._ "I've hung out with her a few times. We're close enough." _Stop lying to yourself, Luka._

"Good." A mischievous smile lit up her face as she stood up and grabbed my wrist. "Come with me for a second, I have a suggestion that I've been meaning to tell you."

Before I knew it she was swiftly making her way through the crowds of students and noise, her grip still firmly on my arm. I saw where we were headed with a twinge of worry. Girl's washroom, of course. The base for all secret plans.

 _What does she want now?_

She was glancing around for any sign of the tealette, but I already knew Miku wasn't at school.

"She's not here. If you want to say anything, just tell m—" I began, but was interrupted by her soon after.

"We have a slight change of plans." My eyes narrowed skeptically as she smirked at me, hints of the slyness in her blue orbs. I could practically see the bad idea reflected in her gaze.

"Make her fall for you instead."

* * *

 **A/N: I adore both Luka and Lily, but for this one story, I have to turn the heat up a bit. ^ ^; If anyone here likes Lily, I promise you you're not going to like how she acts, especially in later chapters, but all for the plot of the story. Let's see how this plan of theirs goes. :)**


	15. XV

**Seven Love Letters**

 _\- XV -_

 **[MIKU]**

* * *

The living room was dim, the closed curtains obstructing most of the sunlight from outside, struggling to seep in. I was curled up on the couch, hugging a cushion against my chest in one arm. The TV was playing some kind of nature documentary, flashes of green and blue vaguely registering a few meters away from me. My phone laid not far from me, headphones plugged in and music blasting in my ears.

"How are you feeling?"

Mikuo loomed over, a shadow cast over me, looking down with concern in his teal eyes.

"I'm okay, it's nothing too bad," I managed between a yawn, closing my eyes. "I just feel really tired at this point."

I felt his hand on my hair as he patted my head, an act of reassurance and an unspoken "I'm here if you need me". I heard his muffled footsteps shuffling away and I knew he didn't see me smile, but I did. The action reminded me of when I was little, when he used to do that whenever something was wrong.

I just had such good luck that I somehow got sick a few days ago, likely while walking back from Luka's house. My fever was gone, but Mikuo suggested I wait until I was completely better before going back to school. I'd probably already missed a lot and needed to catch up on work, but that wasn't one of my main worries at the moment. In my fuzzy state of mind, one thing was clear.

 _Just what happened that night?_

She was the first thing on my mind when I woke up, the last thing I thought about before I went to sleep. She was in my dreams, that Sunday replaying over and over in my head. I had tossed and turned in the last few days trying to figure out what it all meant. Just the thought of it made my heart race and awoke the butterflies in my stomach, the ones I felt every time I was near her. It haunted me in a way that was exciting but worrying.

 _Are you trying to tell me something? What did…_ that _… mean?_

Subconsciously, I reached up and gently laid a finger on my lips, just a light, fleeting touch. I remembered Luka's lips brushing against mine, soft and warm and somehow perfect, her eyes dark in the dim room and her expression unreadable. It wasn't even a kiss. It was getting closer and building up the fire and the thrill and the desire before pulling away.

I sighed. The song on my phone changed. Mikuo had come in at the worst time possible.

Despite that, it was an understatement to say I had been happier ever since that. Despite not knowing exactly what it meant, despite not going as far as I hoped, it was still farther than I'd ever dreamed of happening between us. Just a flash of the memory, of conjuring up the warmth I'd felt when she was close to me, nothing but her in my mind immediately made me smile.

I felt like squealing out loud to let it out, but restrained myself and settled on mentally expressing it instead. Mikuo still didn't know. All he thought was that Luka was his boyfriend's little sister, and my friend from school. I think that was enough for him.

I couldn't help but think the obvious question. Of course, the logical part of my mind yelled at me to not even consider such an absurd and far-fetched conclusion, but the dominant hopeless romantic in me could wish, right?

 _Does she… like me?_ _Even just a tiny little bit?_

We were already friends, weren't we? I never thought this would be possible but perhaps now it was. I could get closer to her, and maybe, just maybe…

Lost in my daydreams and fantasies, I barely noticed when my phone vibrated a few inches away from me. It took at least three or four buzzes to get me to notice.

* * *

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Yo!

How did the dinner go on Sunday? How are you? You never responded!

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** You there?

Did anything happen?

Something happened didn't it?!

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** MIKUUUU

YOU BETTER ANSWER ME

* * *

I nearly forgot I had briefly mentioned to Rin that I went to Luka's house-mansion-thing for dinner after I found out the boy Mikuo was dating was her older brother. I'm guessing she had asked me about it but I never ended up replying. Seeing all the unread messages in my inbox, I was positive that was the case.

I rolled my eyes lightheartedly.

* * *

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: MIKUUUU

Sorry, I haven't checked my messages. Dx But man, you are impatient!

I'm doing fine, almost better.

And about that… um… well…

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: MIKUUUU

Something happened.

I KNEW IT.

See what happens when you trust my Rin sense?

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: MIKUUUU

I never trusted your Rin sense!

I'm honestly not even sure what happened. I'm still confused to what it meant.

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: MIKUUUU

What what meant?!

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: MIKUUUU

She kind of… kissed me. But didn't.

I don't know!

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: MIKUUUU

What is "kind of"!?

I have popcorn ready. Tell me everything that happened.

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: MIKUUUU

Well, in the middle of the dinner she just pulled me up to her room and we were talking and she just leaned in. She was about to kiss me, I'm pretty sure…

And then Mikuo walked in at the worst time and I had to go home, and we had to pretend nothing happened. Thankfully he didn't notice, but that was it.

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: MIKUUUU

Bam! There it is. She OBVIOUSLY likes you.

Why the hell else would she try that?!

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: MIKUUUU

Maybe she was just… I don't know, playing with me?

She's been around lots of other students—both boys and girls—so I doubt I'm anything special.

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: MIKUUUU

From what you've told me, she doesn't seem like someone to just toy around with others though.

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: MIKUUUU

That's true… she's not that kind of person.

I don't want to hope and just be let down, so I'll take it slow for now and see if anything else happens.

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: MIKUUUU

Maybe.

But she's gone on a date with you (it was a date, Miku, just admit it), she's shown interest in you, and now she's tried to kiss you. This could very possibly be going somewhere.

Do you have her number? You can call her and ask her about it. Or if you're a coward which you probably are, you can text her and then throw your phone across the room XD

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: MIKUUUU

Actually, I think I do. She gave it to me when we were on that non-date (I won't because it wasn't) at the park. I never called her or anything though. I always thought I would just be annoying.

I know I'm a coward, you don't have to mock me. ;n;

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: MIKUUUU

That's what everyone thinks when they have to make the first move. You can't just sit there and wait. If you want to make it happen, go for it! Maybe you didn't believe me at first but now there's actually a chance!

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: MIKUUUU

I can't just ask her about it. That sounds too direct and pushy and weird. She probably just played around. It was probably something friends do in this city. She's forgotten about it already, I'm sure.

I'll just say… hi! Yeah, that's always a good conversation starter right?

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Rin  
 **Subject:** Re: MIKUUUU

Man, this is what happens when you don't take my advice.

Fine, play it your way. But add lots of winky faces and x's after your text! ;D

·

 **To:** Rin  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: MIKUUUU

That's not what I'm trying to get at!

I've gotta go now. Bye!

* * *

The clock struck 3:46.

I faintly realized the TV had been shut down, likely by Mikuo wanting to save electricity while I wasn't noticing. A soft quietness spread over the room.

My mind wandered to how the students at school were already dismissed by now. I wondered where Luka was, and what she was doing. It was safe if I texted her now, right?

Mustering up the courage in my pathetic self to just say a simple greeting, I took a deep breath and scrolled down to where her name was on my contacts list. Staring at it for several seconds, I finally ended up texting her, worrying over whether or not she'd respond, but the concern soon fading away as I slipped into sleep.

* * *

 **To:** Luka  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Hi :)

Hey Luka!

Saw your name in my contacts and realized I'd never messaged you.

Just wondering how you are. ^–^


	16. XVI

**Seven Love Letters**

 _\- XVI -_

* * *

 **[LUKA]**

I could barely believe what I was hearing.

"What?" was the only thing I could manage, an exclaim in confusion and reluctancy.

Lily just stood there with an amused and expectant look on her face, as if what she was saying was obvious and that I should agree immediately.

"I said—"

"I know what you said!" I retorted, something in me burning, rising with anger. "This isn't right. I was fine with a little prank at first but this is going too far."

The entertained spark in the blonde's eyes didn't flicker. She didn't even flinch, just smiled at me and laid a hand on my shoulder. I swatted her hand off. "This isn't anything serious, Luka. It's just—"

I didn't even care that I cut her off for the second time in the last ten seconds. "Just for fun?" I countered, narrowing my eyes. "Toying around with an innocent girl's feelings isn't my idea of a joke, Lily. Tell me, what do you get out of this?"

She stayed silent for a few moments. I thought I almost saw guilt in her eyes but with the hard stubbornness that quickly replaced whatever it was, I shook it off. I didn't give her a chance to respond after that, as I left her there while rushing out of the washroom and just walking through the crowds and the people, walking as far away as I could. I saw my friends in the distance, through the blur of people, waving at me. I lowered my head and quickly shuffled back into the groups of students. I didn't want to talk to any of them.

Math was my last class that day and the first thing I noticed was that Miku wasn't there, even though I already knew. I couldn't help the worry that crawled into my mind wondering what happened to her. I hope it wasn't anything serious.

The words that the teacher blabbed out subtly registered, but I paid little to no attention. I knew I had to talk to Lily and stop it before she had any more ideas. I had to talk with the others and tell them I didn't want to do this anymore. But the thing that was on my mind most was that turquoise-haired girl this whole mess was about. I had to talk to her, tell her this was all a stupid joke and put it behind us, and that I still wanted to be friends if we could. But how could I simply say that?

Even then, in the back of my mind, I knew it was only going to get worse if I didn't speak up and tell her. But I couldn't. I stayed in that stage of fake obliviousness, telling myself it was going to be fine. Miku was a nice person. She would understand either way. I didn't have to tell her now.

Somehow, I convinced myself to take her kindness for granted.

That day right when the familiar, relieving sound of the bell rang through the classroom, I immediately headed home, not even stopping to tell the others I was going to leave like I usually would've. Hesitantly, I checked my phone on the way home, almost colliding with a speeding car in the process. It was only when the sudden rush of air swept by inches away from me that something snapped on in my mind like a light switch, and I realized what could've happened. I knew better than to do that. I was a mess lately.

Stepping into my apartment, I was welcomed by silence. Sliding off my shoes and peeking into the rooms, I concluded Luki must've went out. I tried to oppress the thought that he was with Mikuo, because that only reminded me of the tealette once again, something I didn't want to think about at the moment.

 _First you try to kiss her and now you're afraid of facing her?_ I shook my head at myself. The way I was acting was almost pitiful. I should've never agreed to it from the start, but regretting wasn't an option.

If I told myself it would all be alright in the end enough times, I would believe it. And I nearly did, but the emotions came back when a text appeared at the worst moment from the worst person.

Below the newest one were a few from other people. From my friends, asking me where I was and why I suddenly left. One from Lily. I didn't open that one. The recent one—from just a few seconds ago—was from Miku.

I opened the message. The voice in my head told me to just admit I wrote the notes in her locker, to admit my friends were just playing a joke.

 _"I'm sorry, it was just a prank. We can still be friends, right?"_ I could almost see myself saying. But as my thumbs seemed to move by themselves, rearranging the letters on the keyboard into a response, I dismissed that thought.

I didn't tell the truth. I told myself to just forget about the whole thing. Miku would never know, I would never have to confess it, and everything would be okay.

* * *

 **To:** Luka  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Hi :)

Hi Luka!

Saw your name in my contacts and realized I'd never messaged you.

Just wondering how you are. ^–^

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Luka  
 **Subject:** Re: Hi :)

Hey Miku! :-)

I'm doing just fine! What I'm wondering is how _you_ are.

You haven't been to school for almost a week. You alright?

* * *

I was half-expecting her to not reply at all, but to my surprise, a new text from her popped up almost immediately after I sent mine. She was probably checking her messages right at that moment. What a coincidence.

* * *

 **To:** Luka  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: Hi :)

That's good to hear!

I'm okay, just got a bit sick but I'm much better now. Don't worry about me! (^u^)

I probably missed a lot in my classes. Anything big happen?

* * *

You mean, aside from the thought of you distracting me during every class, aside from the odd tension between me and my best friend in homeroom because of you, aside from everything that I want to tell you but can't?

How oblivious and innocent she was almost amused me, if it weren't for the current situation. The type of person she was wasn't easy to find now. I didn't want to be the one to ruin that.

* * *

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Luka  
 **Subject:** Re: Hi :)

As long as you're doing better. Remember to get lots of rest.

Nothing much, just the usual. We're still on the same chapter in math since Mr. Jones teaches at an agonizingly slow pace haha. There is a test coming up soon but it's nothing hard.

·

 **To:** Luka  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Re: Hi :)

Thanks, I'll try!

Oh that's good! I was worried I'd have a hard time catching up.

Hey, I was wondering… would you want to hang out sometime soon, maybe after school or on the weekend? c: If you're not busy already, I mean! I know how many plans you probably have…

·

 **To:** Miku  
 **From:** Luka  
 **Subject:** Re: Hi :)

I don't, actually.

I'd love to. :)


	17. XVII

**Seven Love Letters**

 _\- XVII -_

* * *

 **[MIKU]**

It was strange. The notes just stopped all of a sudden.

Several weeks had passed. A month. A month and a half.

The last of the secret admirer notes I received was more than a month ago, in the first few weeks of school. Usually, I found one in my locker—always in the same place—at least each week. At some point, after I got six letters, they just weren't there anymore. That was when I knew it was likely a joke and brushed it off, laughing about it with Rin, telling her "I told you so" when I proved it wasn't Luka who sent those, and eventually pushing the whole thing behind me as a funny story. Even so, I still kept those notes in the drawer in my room, under a bunch of books and binders; I couldn't bring myself to throw them out, even if they were fake. The handwriting looked like a girl's too.

On that topic, I had been getting along very well with Luka lately. Despite my strong curiosity, I put that Sunday night behind me and never asked her. She was probably just playing around. I would rather become closer friends with her first than ruin our already delicate relationship in pursuit of something more. Although there were things I wanted to do that passed beyond "just friends", I could honestly say I was already very content with where we were now. I never imagined it happening when I first transferred here, just a quiet, unknown kid against one of the most popular girls in the school. But nearly two months later with December almost coming on the calendar, I slowly got more and more comfortable and open around her with each time we talked, called, texted, hung out. Sure, in her eyes it was probably just casual talk, but that didn't stop me from fantasizing about what we could be. Just thinking about her, even as a friend, made me smile and feel warm inside.

It was around the school, in the park, the local café, the mall, the library, each of our places. Then we went farther where other students wouldn't be; I told Mikuo I was going out with a friend and he always agreed. Me and Luka took the bus and went downtown. Sometimes she drove and we wandered with no destination to the edge of the city, near the farms and fields instead of skyscrapers and people and busy intersections, to the places I was more familiar with. I didn't have my license or a car, and frankly, I liked it when she drove and I was in the passenger seat, sneaking glances at her while her eyes were on the road.

Though I told her about my friends back at my old school all the time (and rambled on a bit too much sometimes), Luka never properly introduced me to her friends. Of course, them being well-known and talked about throughout the school, I knew all their names early on. The one that stood out to me most was the blond-haired girl named Lily, who everyone said was Luka's best friend from when she first came to the school. She struck me as someone who was manipulative and clever under her friendly, flirty exterior, but I was in no place to judge. If Luka liked her, there must've been a good reason.

As Luka and I grew closer and started hanging out more, I noticed she wasn't spending as much time with her other friends. Some time ago, when I was still watching from afar on the sidelines, I saw her with the other girls almost constantly. In class, they sat near each other. In the hallways, they were walking together and talking and laughing just like those cliques in those silly high school movies. After school, they were around each other. It was hard for people like me to even get close. Sometimes I spotted them in the mall or walking down the street. They seemed pretty close, and the main five were always Luka, Lily, and three of their friends, Gumi, Miki, and Meiko. At first, I felt bad for taking her away from them. I never thought there would be a day when she'd cancel her plans with them just to spend time with me. But it happened, and it's still surreal she calls me "one of her closest friends", but I wouldn't change a thing. Maybe we could become even more in the future.

It was a state where I was cheerful and carefree and everything just felt right, where I didn't care what anyone else thought. Even Mikuo stated I was significantly happier lately, a big contrast from when I first moved to this city and hated it and wanted to go back. He had grinned and said he was glad, and I was too. Except he didn't know the reason I smiled whenever I received a text or where I went when I told him I was "just going out with a friend". No one except Rin—and perhaps Len, but only from hearing from his sister—knew about what I felt for Luka. Even I was confused by my own feelings. But though Rin was my best friend, I didn't tell her everything. And she understood. Mostly.

* * *

 **To:** Miku **  
From:** Rin **  
Subject:** Re: [no subject]

Mika? Luku? MiLu? LuMi?

·

 **To:** Rin **  
From:** Miku **  
Subject:** Re: [no subject]

*sighs* What are you doing now?

·

 **To:** Miku **  
From:** Rin **  
Subject:** Re: [no subject]

Creating a ship name for you two, duh! XP

* * *

And I pretended me and Luka were just friends for the sake of our relationship. But I kept to myself that every smile still made my chest flutter, every accidental touch made my skin grow hot and my heart skip a beat, and being around her made me feel powerless and shy but strong at the same time. I kept it a secret that I thought about her much more than I should, in more ways than I should. She was the main reason I actually got excited for school and looked forward to each day.

It was a weird feeling, but I wasn't complaining.

* * *

 **To:** Luka  
 **From:** Miku  
 **Subject:** Hey!

If you're free tomorrow, want to take a drive around the city or something? :)

* * *

 **A/N: A shorter chapter today! By the way, anyone know how Negitoro got named that? It's also some kind of food, isn't it? :p**

 **Laying off drama and conflict for now. Fluff, a look into each of their thoughts, and just progressing MikuxLuka on the way! :D As always, thank you guys so much for the support.**


	18. XVIII

**Seven Love Letters**

 _\- XVIII -_

* * *

 **[LUKA]**

Afternoon, at 4:15 exactly.

We settled on that after an unnecessary playful argument over text about whether 4:00 or 4:30 was better. Luckily, my brother wasn't using the car today and said I could have it. Miku wanted to drive around the city, perhaps find a place to eat, and just a smiley emoticon ended up making me oblige. Since she didn't have her license, it was always up to me. Not that I complained about it at all.

When I pulled up in front of their house, Mikuo would tease me about my driving skills since I was related to a horrible driver like Luki, and I'd retort back amusedly. He stood on the porch, leaning on the white railing and looking over at me as I paced by the car.

"I've already told Miku you're here. She's just getting ready, it'll only take about ten million hours," the teal-haired boy called to me with a joking laugh, and I smiled back with a roll of my eyes.

At some point in time—a blurry, unclear dot on a timeline—Miku and I had grown close enough to be titled "good friends". When or how that was, I'm not sure. Two months ago, I wouldn't have imagined befriending some girl I was playing a prank on… for real. But that little joke was already behind me and I made it clear I didn't want to continue with it.

The others had agreed that perhaps that was taking it a bit too far—while Meiko muttered about how she told us so—and the whole thing just faded. There was a slight aura of tension between me and Lily for a bit that even someone as dense and naive as Miki noticed. But being best friends, I wouldn't let something as trivial as that ruin our relationship. She (reluctantly) apologized, and I did too. Soon we were back to laughing and talking like usual, and it seemed the whole prank was forgotten. Everything was alright.

With that, I started spending more time with Miku. Just small, everyday friendly things. The others were okay with it for the most part and occupied themselves with other means of entertainment. The only one who seemed wary of Miku was Lily. I could understand that, but she needed to get over the whole episode.

My thoughts wouldn't be stuck on that for long, because when the turquoise-haired girl appeared in the doorway, running down the driveway in a light sweater and white skirt, my attention was all on her.

I cocked my head at her and narrowed my eyes lightheartedly as she came to a halt in front of me, face a bit flushed. Somehow she always managed to look that cute. "You're wearing that in winter?"

"It's not that cold," she replied simply with a smile, gesturing at the sky as if that somehow proved the temperature. Some clouds rolled by over the sun, obstructing the light as everything suddenly took on a dimmer veil.

"If you get sick again, it's on yourself," I chuckled, contemplating for a second whether or not I should open the car door for her, but she'd already stepped in before I could do anything.

 _Besides, she's not your date, she's your friend,_ I told myself. _It'd be strange to act that way._

The younger girl slipped into the passenger seat and waved to Mikuo through the rolled-down front window as I started the car, pulling out of the driveway and exiting the quiet, peaceful neighborhood. It was the same as usual. The sunroof ajar, the windows down, wind in her turquoise hair as she stared out like an eager puppy on its first ride.

Her eyes were gripped on the passing sceneries, buildings and trees and people blurring by like a movie paced way too fast. Or perhaps that was us. I couldn't tell. My eyes were on the road, struggling not to glance at the girl sitting to my right.

The radio was on to her favorite songs (the same ones she got me to like), a soft melody against the hardness of the world outside. Her cheeks dusted rosy pink, her eyes bright like blue opals with a thousand shades of color and wonder. For a moment, the puzzle pieces actually fit. It was calming. It was all right.

The movements came naturally. One hand on the steering wheel like I knew what I was doing, speeding down the familiar street. I could practically feel the small smile on Miku's face, and I smiled too. Telephone pole wires stretched overhead like a stop-motion film as birds flittered to and fro. She murmured something about why birds don't get electrocuted, and I watched while the dashes on the road trailed behind us as we drove farther and farther from both our homes.

"Downtown?" I asked simply. The clouds were getting heavier and the world dimmer and I just hoped it wouldn't rain. She let out a small "hmm" as if thinking, and rested her chin on the ledge of the car door's interior since the window was down.

"How about near the countryside?" Miku turned to look at me with a soft smile. "I'm not really in a mood to be around all the noise and people."

I flashed a split-second glance at her and nodded. "As you wish."

The roads were quiet and we were one of the only cars there as I headed in the direction of the city's outskirts, where the buildings thinned out and were replaced with fields and farms and trees. The wires became wooden fences. I could see highways cutting through the land in the distance. I didn't pay as much attention on the path since it was relatively safe. Miku and I small talked, quick laughs and faint smiles and the like.

As the sky darkened, earlier than usual since it was winter, and my watch shown 6:15, Miku started rolling up the windows and closing the sunroof. It wasn't clearing.

"It's raining," she murmured, and that was when I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed the soft pattering on the roof of the car. I was so caught up that I didn't hear the rhyhmic noise before. I hummed, acknolwedging her.

We must've talked for another half hour and drove many, many more miles—just a little black car cutting through fields on a lesser driven road—before the sound of the rain struck down harder and more frequently. I slowed the car down to the side of the road and Miku laid her hands on the windowpane, breathing a cloud of fog onto the cold surface and drawing something I couldn't really tell. By then, I saw the rain was already very heavy, as if someone poured buckets of water down on our car. A small tree swayed violently as a gust of wind blew. Dark clouds blanketed the stars. I sighed with disappointment as I concluded the weather wasn't going to make a turn for the better anytime soon. There wasn't anywhere except here in the car we could go.

I looked over at Miku, her figure dark, her face turned away. "Do you want to head back now? It's almost 7 and…"

My words got caught in my throat. She turned and stared at me, her eyes bright and wide in the shadows. I felt my heart drumming faster in the silence, and it was almost as if I could hear hers matching with mine, just our heated tension in a cold metal body in a chilling winter downpour.

The darkness wasn't enough to cover her blushing face as she opened her mouth.

"What did… that kiss mean?"

* * *

 **A/N: Listened to This Is Really Happening by T. Swizzles and a bunch of other songs while writing this. Music really helps. :)**


	19. XIX

**Seven Love Letters**

 _\- XIX -_

* * *

 **[MIKU]**

I didn't need to further explain. I knew she immediately realized what I was talking about.

My heart was beating like crazy and I felt my face grow warmer as I blurted out the question I've held inside for so long. It took everything I had not to tear my gaze away and murmur, "Just kidding." But I wasn't.

The few seconds or minutes or hours of silence was the one of the most painful things. Awkwardly trying and failing to make a sudden change of subject, I regretted even asking. _What are you, trying to ruin your friendship?_

"Y-You don't have to answer if you don't want to," I hurriedly interrupted but she still wasn't speaking. I felt like who I was when I first met her, blushing and stuttering and nervous. The rain came down hard and the wind whistled against a grey-black sky, and for a moment I felt like we were the only two people in the world. "Luka?"

"What did you want it to mean?" she finally whispered, her voice soft and her crytal blue eyes directly on me. I felt mine widen and everything was happening too slow to bear. What was I supposed to say?

"I…" _That you like me._ "I don't know. I thought that maybe you…"

She fell unusually quiet and I slapped myself mentally, face hot and mind fuzzy. _I told you not to bring that up again! That's not something friends would ask. You ruin everything, Miku!_

"N-Never mind, forget I said anything!" I exclaimed awkwardly with a small laugh, trying to cheer up the stiff atmosphere. I was inwardly cringing by now. "So… let's stay here for a bit and talk. Maybe the rain will stop too."

She nodded subtly, and I bit my lip, staring down, until the pink-haired girl spoke up.

"I like the rain, actually. It's a shame we can't go outside but I find it relaxing," she murmured. I glanced over at her and felt my whole body go weak.

A dim silvery outline illuminated her dark figure, and I had contemplated whether or not I should turn the lights on in the car but frankly, I liked this better. Luka's eyes were closed, her head resting on the back of the seat, as if she was in thought.

 _Her eyelashes are so long. Her hair's so silky and pretty. She looks so graceful and stunning._ I tilted my head and took in the sight, my gaze unknowingly on her face, her idyllic expression, down to her soft lips, tracing down the smooth, perfect skin of her neck. The hot, fluttery feeling as I thought, _I want to kiss her so badly_. Just for one moment, please let me stare and admire as much as I wanted, imagine my hands on her. _She's so beautiful._

It was exactly 7:10 (I knew because I had just glanced at the clock when I heard it) when the car flashed and a sudden brightness lit up the interior. Just a few seconds later, the sky rippled with the loud booming of thunder. I nearly jumped. The fact that Luka giggled at me made me realize I must've made some weird noise in the moment of surprise.

"Are you…" I saw her tilt her head at me with amusement in her eyes as I shut mine when another bright flash and roaring ensued. "…scared of storms?"

I felt like sliding down the seat and hiding in the space in front of it. I was probably small enough to fit.

"O-Only when there's thunder and lightning!" I squeaked out, hating how tense I was as the sky shattered with split-second blinding glows while Luka seemed perfectly collected and even entertained by me. It wasn't my fault I always had a fear of thunderstorms. But she only laughed more.

"You're too cute," she chuckled, and even though it was probably just meant in a friendly way, I couldn't help but blush at that comment.

For a few minutes only the rain poured down from the storm clouds and I calmed down a little, but everytime the car would light up, my heart would start racing again. Feeling my hands trembling, I glanced nervously over at the other girl, wondering how she could be staring out the window admiring such a terrifying thing. "Luka…"

I could tell she was trying her best to hold back an amused laugh. Pouting, I shuffled to the edge of my seat and leaned over to my left. Immediately, I fell into her embrace like it was meant to happen, my head cushioned on her soft chest, her arms around my waist. Her long, wavy hair fell over mine and I felt a fiery warmness spread all over my body. Turning away from her to hide my beet red face, all I wanted was for this to last forever.

"It's okay, don't be scared," she said against my ear in a hushed, reassuring tone, almost like a mother or an older sibling would. Her eyes shined like icy stars even in the shrouded vehicle as she looked down at me, and all I was wondering was how one person could be so perfect. And just feeling her body against mine somehow swept away all my fears.

"I'm not… as long as you're here with me."

The quietness that lasted for some minutes was strangely comfortable.

"I can hear your heartbeat," I remarked softly as I listened to the quickening drumming of her heart, one hand finding hers. As everything gentle and flawless and just breathing in the sweet scent of her lulled me into a sleepy daze, I almost thought I heard her say it was because of me. I refused to believe it was actually that, as not to be let down from every one of my hopes and fantasies again. This was good enough.

The radio had been turned off for quite some time, ever since Luka stopped the car almost half an hour ago, but as she smiled at me, I could've sworn I heard music playing softly in the air.

I didn't realize I had murmured "I love you" when I was in a fuzzy, half-asleep state and didn't end up remembering anything. I didn't notice the missed calls and text messages from a worried Mikuo at 11:00 PM, frantically asking me where I was. All I felt was a pair of soft lips against my own as the distance between us closed and I fell asleep in Luka's arms, making me smile through the dark, thundering night.

* * *

 **A/N: A personal fear of mine as well, though somehow I love thunderstorms all the same. cx**


	20. XX

**Seven Love Letters**

 _\- XX -_

* * *

 **[MEIKO]**

The school halls buzzed with the noisy conversations and laughter and fighting of students as the dismissal bell rang. I sighed as I leaned into the bench at the side of the hallway, swinging my bag around and setting it beside me, only to have some boy fly (almost) directly into me before he quickly regained composure and starting to yelling curses at another kid. Someone violently shoved past me and sat down on the bench beside me, and I held back the tempting urge to use physical violence, the answer to all problems.

This was quite peaceful.

And that someone just happened to be Lily.

"Moody today, aren't we?" I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest, as she scowled, digging through her bag for something and flinging out pretty much everything else (which probably hit somebody). "PMS or what?"

She didn't take the sarcasm. That was probably not the reason, but she had been extra irritable lately, and I was either right or something that happened. Maybe both.

The blonde muttered something about dropping her latte and failing her test and hating life or something like that.

After a few moments, she suddenly perked up and stopped what she was doing. Glancing around, she asked, "Where's Luka?"

I shrugged like I thought she knew. They were best friends, they usually knew what the other was doing 24/7. "She went home early again. Or, at least, that's what she told me."

Gumi had went off to get something from a classroom with IA a few minutes ago, while Miki was some distance away from us, flirting with a silvery-white-haired boy who was leaning against the lockers, trying to act cool. Luka went home—well, "home"—early yet again, for some reason. She had been awfully chummy with that turquoise-haired girl recently. Probably had something to do with her.

"She's been doing that so much lately," Lily murmured, and I saw her eyes darken for a second, but as I expected, she hid it well. "She's barely spent any time with us."

"What can I say, I can't stop her from making friends." I leaned on my palm, trying to act disinterested in the conversation, staring out into the crowds of teenagers. That silvery-haired boy was buying Miki candy from the vending machine now. He's definitely a keeper.

"But it's just kind of strange. She barely ever goes out of her way to talk to new people. And now she befriends this random new girl we asked her to prank?" Lily stared at me, and I turned to look into her expectant gaze. What answer was I supposed to give? "She can't still be faking it. It's been months now and she made it clear a long time ago she wasn't interested."

I sighed inwardly. I just wanted some food. Maybe sake. I'd try to catch Miki's eye and tell her to bring me some candy or something from the concession stand, but she was too far. I decided to feel my pockets for anything, even a few dollars. I realized I didn't have pockets. I just wanted some money.

"What do you want me to about it, ban her from interacting with that Miku kid?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm not her guardian who monitors her every minute of every day. If you want an answer, you should ask Luka herself."

"I don't even see her outside of class now. She's barely been replying to my texts or calls too," Lily mumbled while whipping out her phone with a big ass neon case that made the phone seem at least two times larger (I never got the point of those cases; how do you even fit your damn phone in your pocket?), as if proving her statement to me. "And when she does, she almost always claims she's busy. I'm just… worried."

I registered her words, but kept my gaze on other things. The people walking and running around, the floor, the spilled drinks and food wrappers, the Miki with a newly gained mountain of candy and boy toy.

The blond-haired girl was putting on an indifferent and stubborn mask like usual, but if I knew Lily, and (most times) I did, I knew she was very protective over our pinkette friend, and (most times) she wouldn't admit it.

"Are you… jealous?" I cocked my head, narrowing my eyes as I took on a more serious tone. Her icy blue eyes widened and she stared at me like I was a martian or something. Was she really not expecting this question?

"Jealous? Me?" Lily laughed, but I could tell it was a fake laugh. I just remained silent, looking at her as she expected me to joke it off or say "just kidding", but I never did. She waved her hands a bit too defensively and scoffed. "W-Why would I be? Luka's my best friend! She's always been! I wouldn't be jealous of some…"

I raised an eyebrow at her, urging her to go on but she fell silent with her arms in her lap, her eyes downcast. As the minutes passed, more and more students filed out of the school and only a few were left wandering around in the hallways. Who knows where Gumi went with her friend, and Miki probably made the smart decision to follow that boy home for candy for all I knew. The quietness was nice for a change, though.

I sighed and leaned back, resting against the bench. "Alright, talk to me."

She didn't look at me. The blond girl suddenly found the floor, the wall, the ceiling, everything else more interesting. She fiddled with her bag self-consciously and turned to me with a light blush. For the first time in a long while, I saw hesitation and submission in her eyes.

"If you'll listen, I actually… have something to confess."

* * *

I leaned my head against the headrest of the car seat and closed my eyes. My car was parked in the driveway, but I couldn't quite leave yet, surrounded by some peace and quiet to gather my thoughts. Memories from a few hours earlier surfaced again and again.

Did Lily really think I'd be surprised? She could be awful dense sometimes. Or perhaps stubborn. Although it took quite some courage for the girl to say it, so I won't be too hard on her. But that certainly was a bit of a dilemma.

Right as I was about to open the door and step out, my phone started ringing at the worst time possible (and what the hell made me pick this horrendous ringtone?). I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Lily, I swear to god, if it's you again—"

But the word, the four familiar bold letters against my bright screen, didn't read the name of the blond girl. I brought the phone up to my ear, slightly confused of all this suddenness.

"What's up?" I spoke, trying not to think about what Lily told me at the moment. It took a few agonizing seconds but the other girl's voice came soft and uncertainly through the other end.

"Meiko, I need to tell you something…" Luka murmured. I could tell by her hushed tone that it was serious.

Well, shit.


	21. XXI

**Seven Love Letters**

 _\- XXI -_

* * *

 **[LUKA]**

Even as I dialed her number, I didn't believe I was about to say it. Nor did I admit it as her name showed up on my screen and the seemingly painfully long moments of waiting, wondering, _Is she going to pick up?_ Not when her voice came through the other end, cool and nonchalant, and not when I hesitated a few seconds—body growing hot, frozen in place, mind racing and drawing to blanks and yelling at myself, "Really, Luka?!"—before answering. I didn't believe it as I took in her expectant silence from the other side, when I considered saying "never mind" and hanging up and facing her later (even that would be better than a pathetic, cowardly phone call).

And above all, I definitely didn't believe it when I told Meiko:

"I think I like Miku."

I had almost added a "for real" in case she thought otherwise. But I was sure she was aware the prank was already done long ago, and that when I said something like this, I never joked around. The staticky silence was almost unbearable.

 _Say something, please. Anything._

I pretended I didn't care. Just kidding. I didn't disagree to a prank to make Miku fall for me only to have the opposite happen. Maybe I hadn't hit the lowest point, but I was standing on the precipice of love—no, not love, not that deep… yet—and I did not want to fall, especially not with Miku. No matter what happens, I knew I would hurt her in the end.

I could've sworn I faintly heard the brunette mutter, "Man, y'all are getting gayer everyday."

"Meiko, I'm serious. Don't think this is about the prank at all."

I could practically hear her irritated sigh on the other end. She didn't, though.

"And what can I do to help?"

 _Tell me I don't. Tell me it's just a phase. You don't understand, I can't like her._

I could feel my heart beating faster just as I said the turquoise-haired girl's name, as her image surfaced in my mind, as I remembered… that night.

 _I kissed her first again. I don't know if she was asleep by then. I swear she said "I love you" but how can I be sure? She was probably dreaming.  
_

Truthfully, I hadn't thought about that question at all. I just needed to tell someone before it got any deeper. She seemed like the only choice. I doubt the others would take me seriously. And Lily… that wasn't even an option. Our relationship had been awkward and unstable lately too.

"I don't know. You're the first person I said this to," I murmured, trailing off uncertainly. I suddenly felt bad for even bothering Meiko in the first place for my stupid, insignificant problems. "I mean, if you're busy, feel free to—"

"Are you afraid?" came the brown-haired girl's answer. My eyes widened a bit. _Yes._ I fell silent for a few seconds.

"Afraid of liking her?" I asked meekly.

"That, plus what other people would say. Afraid I would judge, even," Meiko replied calmly. "What's the problem in your eyes?"

I thought about that. It was something I didn't consider. "If something really were to happen, I wouldn't care what other people think. And you're my friend, I knew you wouldn't." Meiko quieted down, but I knew she was there. When that lasted for a few heartbeats, I went on. "I'm just afraid I'll hurt her, like I've hurt other people. And above all, I'm pretty sure she only sees me as a friend."

"Do you know that?"

I bit my lip unsurely. A cloudy dusk sky could be seen through the slit in the curtains. Suddenly feeling cold in the thin layer I was wearing and missing the warmth I felt before, I stuttered out, "I… n-no…"

"Unless you're scared of ruining your friendship, I say go for it. Don't make any impulsive decisions, but you can drop hints until you know how she feels," Meiko advised with her usual aura of confidence. I wish I had as much certainty at the moment. It was almost as if I could feel a small smile in her words by now. "In the end, I don't have much say in this. What you do is ultimately up to you. High school's short. Do what makes you happy, Luka."

I couldn't help but smile softly to myself. And although she couldn't see me, it was partly because of her. There was still hesitance in what I was doing, but I think I needed to hear those words.

"Thanks, Mei," I murmured. I brightened up a bit. "And by the way, please don't tell anyone about this?"

She chuckled. "I swear on my goldfish's grave." After a few seconds and someone in the background yelling, "Meiko, get out of the car already!" and the brunette shouting right back, she hastily muttered, "Well, I've gotta go now, I'll see you tomorrow?"

I laughed quietly. "Will do. Bye!"

"Peace!"

Then it went dead, and I closed my phone. Setting the object face-down on my bed, I fell backwards onto the covers with my arms behind my head, thinking about Meiko's words. Even with the encouragement, I was very unsure. Although she was the older one with more experience, perhaps I should listen.

Clouds rolled by through the glass pane, the orangey-amber glow which lit the clouds pink and violet like cotton candy gradually fading into blue, darkening as the minutes passed. My eyelids fluttered close.

 _Do what makes me happy, hmm…?_

* * *

The first bell wouldn't ring for another ten minutes or so. Glancing towards the clock on the wall as I stepped into my homeroom class first thing in the morning, I saw it was only 8:19. Only a few people were here right now—most of which I didn't know very well. The others were likely still wandering the halls, talking to their friends (students tended to rush to class in the last ten seconds) or weren't at school yet. Staring at the empty front desk, I noticed the teacher wasn't here either. I would have to wait a while.

Walking down the aisle of desks to the back where I sat, I plopped my bag down and leaned back in my chair, idly staring out the large window at the birds that flitted by, at the buildings in the distance, and the trees that were already mostly bare. The desk directly in front of me was Miku's, possibly the worst spot to put her since I couldn't concentrate on the teacher's words at all most of the time. Well played.

Hearing a familiar voice, I turned around and spotted Lily talking to two of her friends—or rather, lackeys who would follow her around everywhere. A weird feeling rose inside me when I caught her eye. It was almost like nervousness. I was just feeling strange and out of it lately, I wouldn't think anything much. It was only then that she seemed to notice me and gave a quick wave to the other girls, slowly walking over to me. She slipped into the seat of the desk beside me. Hers was actually one more to the right, but the person sitting beside me wasn't here right now.

"Hey." She smiled at me, a rosy color dusting her cheeks. I smiled back. Frankly, I liked her like this. The fun-loving girl who—unbeknownst to a lot of people, had a sweet side—I often saw when we were alone years ago, the one I rarely ever saw now. It was almost relieving for a second.

I didn't like that it wasn't as easy to talk to her as it used to be, all because of something stupid and hasty. I wanted it to be like right now. She made mistakes, sure, but I did as well, and she was still one of my closest friends, so I wouldn't let this carry on. I suppressed the uncertain feelings inside me. Making myself happier not only meant with Miku, but this too. I needed to let go of the past, of that one little thing.

I chuckled and leaned my cheek against the back of my hand as I propped my arm up. "I thought you were still skipping school."

She scoffed playfully and waved dismissively. "Oh, I'll just skip the period of the test. You'll cover for me, right?"

"Right, because the teacher totally won't notice that you haven't been there for weeks in a row now." I let out a single laugh. "Aren't you the least bit worried about failing your classes?"

The blonde stared up at the ceilling as if in thought, mumbling something quietly to herself for a few seconds before flashing a grin at me. "Well, I'm at a fifty-five or sixty average for most of my classes, and winter break is in two weeks. I think I can manage."

"Fifty-five?" I leaned forward and parroted. "If you fail that test, I can almost guarantee you're going to fail this term. If you've forgotten through all your years of slacking off, passing percentage is fifty, honey."

Lily just rolled her eyes good-naturedly at my sarcasm. "Aw, don't lose faith. I've got two more terms to make up for it, _darling_."

I chuckled until suddenly, her words sank in. Winter break was in two weeks. I'd completely forgot in the midst of everything that's been happening. I instantly felt alleviated. No homework, no school pressure, and maybe even more time with Miku.

I began, "By the way, I was wondering—" But that was when the clock ticked to three minutes left, and a familiar teal-haired girl strolled through the door and into the classroom. Immediately, I forgot what I was going to say to Lily. It probably wasn't important anyway.

 _She wore her hair in a braid today today_ , I remarked silently as I found myself staring at the shorter girl, eyes trailing down her petite frame and long turquoise tresses, taking in everything from the gleam in her teal eyes to the single pink-and-black ribbon she wore in her hair. Without thinking, I stood up and begun walking over, not minding all the other students that began streaming in.

Lily's confused voice vaguely registered from some distance back. "Where are you…"

But that faded as all I focused on was the adorably surprised widen of Miku's blue-green orbs as she turned around, a blush immediately spreading over her cheeks as I stepped closer, making the butterflies in my stomach take flight.

She turned around and waved with a cheery grin as I neared. "Hi, Luka!"

I wasn't going to waste any time anymore, or care for the stares we received.

The tealette stood frozen in place as I simply leaned closer and smiled.

"Luka…?"

"Let's go on a date sometime."

* * *

 **A/N: Chapters will get a little longer! I'm sorry the story isn't progressing as quickly as usual, and that the story's quite a long one since chapters are relatively short and I've added in more ideas as I'm writing.**


	22. XXII

**Seven Love Letters**

 _\- XXII -_

* * *

 **[MIKU]**

 _Wait… a date?!_

"I… um…" I immediately felt my cheeks grow hotter, stumbling over my own words. I became self-conscious of the people giving us weird looks and fidgeted, but more focused on Luka's words. "W-What's with that sudden question?"

 _Does she just mean a date between girl friends, or an actual date-date?_

She only hummed, that small smile still lighting up her face as she just stood there and looked absolutely amazing and absolutely _her,_ and all I was speechlessly thinking was, _Could you not look so pretty while I'm trying to think of something to say?_

"How about we catch a movie," she suggested in a way that wasn't a question as much as it was a statement.

"Y-You can come to my place," I stammered, not even sure what I was blurting out anymore. Really, it was just us hanging out. It wasn't that much different from usual, right? But it sure didn't feel like that was all. "I don't feel like going out. Let's just watch a movie at home." _Oh my gosh, what if something ends up happening? What if—_

The girl in front of me just winked. "Friday night it is."

I was left there, mind spinning, ignoring the whispers from around me, not even sure what to do as the teacher walked in and instructed us all to sit down in our seats.

I wasn't going to object. If I had any plans I didn't know about on Friday, I was going to cancel them immediately. I was going on a date with _Luka_. With my best friend and crush and person who every guy wanted and girl-who-I-never-thought-had-a-chance-to-like-me-back. I'd like to imagine the other times we went out together could be counted as that, but I couldn't help the fluttery, cheery feeling I felt as this was the first time she actually referred to it as a date. She never had before.

 _Maybe it's possible…_

And maybe it was my imagination again, but through the short class, I only felt my smile grow as I caught Luka's gaze on me and quickly glanced away with a blush. For the first time, I didn't even care that the teacher scolded me for not paying attention in class, because I definitely wasn't, and I didn't mind at all.

* * *

I didn't do a huge clean up of the house just because Luka was coming.

I didn't worry over the kind of clothes I was wearing just because she said it was a date, which all of a sudden, made a huge difference. Not too casual, but not enough that it'd make her look like I was trying so hard.

I didn't shoo Mikuo into his room upstairs and made him stay in there until she left.

I totally didn't do any of that.

But for some reason, there I was, standing in the middle of the living room with nice clothes that I _didn't_ just use an hour to pick out even though it was nothing special, gazing at everything around me. It was neat, clean, welcoming, and everything was in its place. The complete opposite of what it usually looked like. And Mikuo, with some ushering and convincing, was now up in his room and promised to not come out for the rest of the night. I couldn't imagine if he walked in on us when something was—

 _You're thinking too far!_ I blushed at the thought of that, but unlike before, I wouldn't let my hopes down again. What if there actually was a chance she felt the same way? If I wanted this, I needed to do something, right?

It was 6:01 when the doorbell chimed and my eyes widened.

 _Oh my god, it's her. Don't eff this up, Miku. Don't you dare eff this up._

I smoothed down my shirt and quickly walked over, almost tripping over something in the process. I glanced down to see a lone Lego piece—the bane of everyone's existence—lying there on the ground and wondered how I missed that. Quickly tossing it without even looking where it landed because I didn't want Luka to basically get murdered if she stepped in the wrong spot, I trotted over to the door and checked through the peep hole just to make sure, opening the door after I saw the familiar pink-haired girl standing on the doorstep in an unzipped black jacket, rosy shirt underneath, skirt, and dark boots.

"You look very pretty," I remarked as I led her in, trying to act casual and probably failing, avoiding looking directly at her because I'd probably start stuttering if I did. I wish I could talk as smoothly as her sometimes.

She giggled as she stepped in and slipped off her shoes, glancing around at the house and likely wondering why it wasn't messy as hell like usual. "You tell me that every time, Miku."

I just smiled softly. "It's only the truth." And I could've sworn I saw her blush immediately but in the dim lighting, it was hard to tell. The possibility that she did made me feel joyful for no reason, even if she just took it as a friendly compliment.

After she sat down on the couch and made herself comfortable, commenting on how my house felt unusually cozy and clean for a change—in which I laughed nervously and said it had always been like this—I told her she could choose any movie she wanted and I'd go get the snacks. I headed for the kitchen and took a quick glance outside.

It was only six o'clock, but the sky darkened early in wintertime. It was already nearly black outside, and I could make out the stars blinking their faint glow through the window. A dim, yellowish light swept through the living room. As I poured the drinks and got the snacks (just casual things like soda and chips and candy like we usually had), I suddenly thought about that.

 _Did she mean a date as in one between friends or more? I'm not sure, so how should I act? Should I just act like usual when we're hanging out? But I also want to take this further. How will she react if I try to?_

My mind spinning from the questions that surfaced, I finally emerged after several minutes and set the snacks down on the table. The couch sure wasn't small. Luka had sat towards the end, and I plopped down right next to her on her left until our legs and shoulders were touching. I felt suddenly self-conscious of how close we were, wondering if we were going to cuddle during the movie. Or more.

"S-So," I cleared my throat, and also my thoughts, turning towards the TV screen at the paused movie, "What movie did you pick?"

Luka feigned an innocent look. "Let's just say… I hope you're not planning to sleep tonight," she giggled and stuck out her tongue.

I felt my heart start to race and my eyes widen. "You did not." When she just laughed, I groaned exasperatedly. "Luka! You know I'm terrified of horror movies."

"Come on, it's not that bad," she chimed a bit too happily, stretching out the vowel sounds, but I could see she was still trying to suppress giggles. Although she had the remote and would probably duct tape me to the couch if I tried stealing it away from her, so I reluctantly abided. Even if this was a chance for me to get closer to her, I'd probably be distracted by being a pathetic little weenie and shutting my eyes through the entire movie. Luka pressed play and the intro started up—the chilling music already too creepy for my taste—and very unenthusiastically, I turned off the lights until the only light source was radiating from the television screen and very dimly from outside.

"I'm so choosing the movie next time," I grumbled, sinking down into the couch with a pout, trying not to focus on the fact that the movie hadn't even shown the title yet and I was already wanting to switch to Teletubbies or something.

And so there I was, wanting to huddle closer to the girl on my right but also not wanting to let her know I was already scared, my mind not being able to focus on anything rather than that stupid horror movie and vaguely, the fact that Luka smelled very good.

 _Is she wearing perfume?_

All of a sudden, the previous black screen changed and a person popped up. I almost jumped and clung onto Luka.

"It's just the first scene, you need to calm down, scaredy cat," the pinkette remarked while laughing. I slid down further, hoping she couldn't hear my heart practically drumming in my chest, and I knew it wasn't just because of the movie.

It was about twenty minutes in, out of the hour-and-a-half movie, and I couldn't understand how Luka remained so calm, sipping her soda nonchalantly while staring at the TV casually with her head propped up on her hand, while I probably literally looked like a scared cat. Two jump scares so far and I was already done mentally, but I was forced to stay and endure this, practically gripping the couch and grasping onto Luka for dear life. This sure wasn't how I imagined the night to be like.

I could feel her chuckling against me. Not sure what to be feeling at this moment due to all the emotions cluttering up inside me, I just buried my face in her shoulder and peeked out at the screen. _This isn't the time to be laughing, Luka, I'm about to die here!_ I felt her arms around me and automatically, I leaned into her, resting my head on her chest and welcoming that same fluttery excitement I got whenever I was with her, and wished I wasn't also so afraid at the moment so I could just get lost in that feeling.

I tried not to touch my drink and instead reached for the chips, shoving them in my mouth and hoping the crunching will distract me from the movie, but it didn't. I knew if I drank too much soda, I'd be running for the washroom, and that wasn't a good idea considering it was some distance away in the complete and total darkness where a clown could easily murder me before I could get there, and bottom line, I sure didn't want to die full of pee.

"Are you even watching?" snickered Luka as I was basically hiding behind her at the thirty-minute mark. The moments of silence before the sudden loud noises were frightening enough.

"I'm trying not to," I admitted, averting my gaze but somehow getting drawn back each time, which only caused her to laugh more.

 _Great. Now she thinks I'm the coward that I totally am._

I focused on stuffing my face with the snacks and mind racing with things along the lines of, _I sense jump scare. I swear, there's going to be one any second now. There hasn't been one for a while so it's only logical, and because it's been quiet for an unusual amount of time. Maybe if I eat enough I'll forget I'm scared. How is Luka so calm right now? And gorgeous. Wait, what? Oh my effing god, there's the jump scare! I told you not to look in that closet, you stupid main character!_

Popping a candy into my mouth, I only got to savor the fruity deliciousness for about a second before Luka glanced down at me.

"You took the last one?" she complained.

I smirked playfully, trying not to get caught up in how cute she looked when she was pouting. "It's not my fault you weren't fast enough."

"But you got more than me!" the pinkette retorted lightheartedly.

"Sorry, last one!" I stuck my tongue out. "Maybe you should've been quicker."

Luka suddenly leaned in closer as her playful expression changed, and I felt my face grow hot and body become weak as our faces were less than an inch apart and our lips were almost touching.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to take that one," she murmured with a mischievous spark in her blue eyes, gaze trailing down to my mouth.

"W-Wha—"

Eyes wide and heartbeat quickening, I barely had the time to process what was happening before she closed the distance between us.

* * *

 **A/N: PLEASE READ? :)**

 **I just decided to publish 12 chapters at once. Sorry for not uploading recently and for the short chapters, everyone. :-)**

 **Here's the thing—I'm really not sure I should continue this story. I published these chapters since they were pre-written a while ago anyway. But I don't feel like it's my best work. The whole story seems really immature and crappily written when I read it over. I've thought about rewriting it but I get writer's block whenever I even think about continuing this. I really honestly just have zero ideas and motivation to continue this. Plus I'm going through a lot lately and I don't have time to write.**

 **I know that some people enjoy it, and thanks for sticking with the story. c: You're awesome! But I'm not happy with the content I create and I'm thinking of dropping it.**

 **I'm thinking this over but there's not much to salvage. Again as I said, the writing quality's not very good and definitely not my best. Plus no matter how much support I may get I just don't want to keep writing it. So if anyone wants to continue this story, tell me in a review or PM? ^-^ If not, then it will likely be discontinued.**

 **Thanks for listening.**


End file.
